Amigos de infancia
by Cami Taisho
Summary: Eles eram amigos ateh que houve uma briga..ela viaja e fica 5 anos na frança...volta diferente...e seu amigo... Kag X Inu...Deixem reviews...Final
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

INFELIZMENTE A AUTORA DA FIC, Kmilinhah – chan NÃO VAI PODER TERMINAR -LA E TIVE A HONRA DE RECEBER-LA FIC DE PRESENTE, NÃO QUERO NEM PRETENDO TIRAR OS MERITOS DELA, ATÉ PORQUE, COMO ELA MESMA SABE, ADMIRO MUITO O TRABALHO DELA NESSA FIC…. MAIS COMO FOI ELA MESMA QUE ME PEDIU PARA CONTINUAR VOU TENTAR….SEI QUE JAMAIS SERÃO CAPITULOS QUE PODERÃO SER COMPARADOS COM OS DELA, MAIS TUDO ELA MESMA DISSE, NÃO SERÍA JUSTO DEIXAR A TODOS VOCES QUE SEGUEM O TRABALHO DELA SEM UM FINAL PARA FIC…

VOU POSTAR TODOS OS CAP. PARA QUE QUEM NÃO TIVER LIDO POSSA LER ENTERO…

E MAIS UMA VEZ Kamilinhah – chan MUITO OBRIGADA…..

BEIJOS

Cami Taisho

Cap. 1, 2 e 3

Era o primeiro dia de aula de uma linda garotinha...Seu nome, Higurashi Kagome, essa tinha apenas 8 anos e tinha cabelos negros e lisos que davam contraste com sua pele branca juntamente com seus olhos cor de amêndoa.

Não muito longe dali um garotinho arrumava-se para ir para essa mesma escola...Chamava-se Yanamoto Inu Yasha, esse possuía lindos cabelos prateados que iam até a metade das costas, olhos dourados e duas orelhimhas de cachorro que cá entre nós, eram muito kawaiis.

Já na escola Senjoku Jidai a linda garotinha chorava agarrada à saia de sua mãe:

-Mãe...eu tenho medo desse lugar, não conheço ninguém, sinto saudades das minhas amigas – falou a garotinha aos prantos.

-Eu sei filha...eu sei que é difícil, uma casa nova, escola nova, amigos novos e por ai vai – falou a mãe da menina dando um sorriso de incentivo.

-Gostava mais da escola antiga – falou fazendo biquinho

-Você se acostuma querida.

Nesse momento uma mulher adentrara o portão e chamara a atenção da mãe da menina:

-Yazoi? É você? – falou com incerteza

-Oi, nossa a quanto tempo não nos vemos desde a faculdade e olha que já faz muito tempo – falou a mulher que adentrara, e que por sinal escondia ao lado de sua saia um garotinho de cabelos prata que devia ter uns 10 anos.

-Nossa você não mudou nada... – falou com um sorriso no rosto – digo, continua a de sempre, e quem é esse garotinho que a acompanha, não me diga que é seu filho! – disse apontando para o garoto escondido na saia da mulher

-É sim, esse é o Inu Yasha – disse retirando o garoto de onde estava, postando o na frente da mulher – diga oi filho!

-Oi – falou com uma voz rouca e baixa

-Oi Inu Yasha, deixe me apresentar, essa é minha filha Kagome! – falou fazendo o mesmo gesto que a outra mulher.

-Já desconfiava, ela é a sua cara.

-É...então tchau, foi bom nos revermos, relembrar os velhos tempos, qualquer dia podia-mos combinar um jantar em minha casa ter-mos-ia muito prazer em recebê-los

-Claro nós nos vemos, quem sabe os garotos podem ser amigos...tchau – falou dando um beijo na mãe da menina, e logo depois se dirigindo ao portão.

A mãe da menina deu um beijo na mesma e disse:

-Tudo vai ficar bem querida

-Tchau

-Tchau

A menina ficou ali parada observando o menino (eita a mãe dele vai embora e ele continua no mermo canto...meio sem noção)

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez e depois foram um para cada lado.

A aula acabara e a mãe de Kagome foi buscá-la, porém como havia chegado cedo ficou esperando as aulas acabarem.

Até que uma pessoa familiar a cutucou:

-Ah oi Yazoi – (mãe do Inu) falou virando-se

-Oi...estava pensando... – nesse instante foi interrompida pela outra mulher

-Eu estava pensando que você podia ir jantar conosco ainda essa semana, quer dizer você e sua família, ai mataríamos as saudades da época em que éramos universitárias... – falou toda empolgada

-É pode ser

-Ótimo...sexta está bom pra você? – falou a mãe da menina (desculpa povu...num consigui pensar num nome pa ela)

-Claro... – o sinal tocou e as crianças saíram – nos vemos lá... – Ah aqui está meu cartão com meu número – falou entregando um papelzinho cor de rosa a outra mulher

-Ah e aqui está o meu e...hum...pelo jeito ainda gostamos da mesma cor – disse retirando um cartãozinho de sua bolsa.

As duas caíram na gargalhada até que as crianças chegaram (eita q mintira como eles iam chegar na mesma hora, digamos q foi coincidência. ù.ú), elas se cumprimentaram e saíram:

-Até sexta!

-Até!

Era a sexta feira na qual se realizaria o jantar, Kagome estava meio intrigada...o que iria fazer no meio de tantos adultos? Apesar de sua mãe ter dito que aquele garotinho filho da mulher, a qual viria jantar com eles naquele dia viria, nunca havia tido um amigo, isso é um garoto que fosse seu amigo. Por isso ficou em seu quarto jogando videogame até que...

A campainha tocou (ia colocar a onomatopéia do som mas ia ficar horrível...XP) e a mãe da menina pediu que a mesma também recebesse os convidados.

A mãe de Kagome foi atender e...

-Oi... – falou abrindo a porta com um grande sorriso, juntamente com seu marido (pai de Kagome eh claro neh!), e partindo para cumprimentar seus convidados.

-Touxemos vinho – falou o marido de Yazoi enquano cumprimentava o pai de Kagome.

-Ah e nós trouxemos o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, espero que não se importem – falou dando um croque na cabeça de um garoto de uns 15 anos, que tinha cabelos prateados como o irmão e manchas violetas em suas bochechas (ele eh um gato I love Shesshy).

-Claro que não sejam bem vindos - falou a dona da casa – venha Kagome...leve o Inuyasha para jogar videogame, e ah, Sesshomaru se quiser ir pode ir também, vamos filha – falou dando um empurrãozinho em Kagome.

No quarto Kagome olhava para os garotos sem jeito quando enfim o garoto de nome Inuyasha falou algo que por estar distraída a garota não ouvira direito:

-Ahn? – falou Kagome despertando do transe

-Perguntei que jogos você tem, pois se vamos jogar, quero escolher um que seja bom no mínimo... – falou com uma cara de poucos amigos

-Er...tudo bem

Sesshomaru saíra do quarto da menina e dirigira-se para uma sala onde tinha uma enorme televisão com uma tela de plasma, no começo hesitou em ligá-la, mas depois resolveu que se não, não teria nada o que fazer.

Escuta um barulho na porta, dela sai uma linda garota, um tanto agitada, jogando a bolsa em cima do sofá, onde Sesshomaru estava sentada, a mesma devia ter uns 14 anos de idade e parecia um tanto irritada, quando Sesshomaru a viu e ficou encarando-a.

Era uma garota linda segundo Sesshomaru, possuía lindos cabelos pretos como o de sua irmã sendo esses curtos, olhos escuros e amendoados, e uma pele branca, e um pouco pálida. A mesma desligara o telefone assim que percebera que não estava sozinha no cômodo.

-Er...oi...quem é você? – falou colocando o celular em cima do centrinho na frente do sofá onde ele estava sentado.

-Ah oi...bem meu nome é Sesshomaru, e se você não percebeu somos visitas.

-Ai...o jantar era hoje sorte que entrei pelos fundos...meu nome é Rin, e o seu é...?

-Sesshomaru, prazer – falou estendendo-lhe a mão, essa que foi aceita pela garota sem hesitar.

-Bem preciso me trocar...nós nos vemos – falou saindo da salinha.

No quarto de Kagome...

-Não...não posso acreditar, você tem um playstation quatro (digamos q eh o modelo mais novo, num sei c existe mas na minha fic...) – falou o garoto com os olhos arregalados e examinando o videogame muito curioso

-É, meu pai trouxe para mim quando ele viajou para o exterior – falou a menina

-Preciso pedir um para o meu pai... – falou pegando um dos controles – vai jogar ou não vai?

-Ah, claro – falou pegando o outro controle – tenho esses jogos, você pode escolher.

-Tudo bem – falou enquanto pegava a caixa e examinando-a

Na salinha

"Nossa, quem era aquela garota...ela era tão...tão...linda, perfeita...Sesshomaru, o que você está pensando, mas que ela era linda não posso negar."

Na sala de jantar

-Não me diga que você foi pra aquele show...daria tudo para ter ido – falou a mãe de Inuyasa totalmente entretida na conversa.

-Foi muito bom você não sabe o que aconteceu, eu estava lá no camarote quando...

Os rapazes também conversavam:

-Aquele juiz era um ladrão – falou o pai de Kagome

-Há há, só porque foi seu time que perdeu, se tivesse ganho...

E assim a noite seguiu:

Sesshomaru na salinha vendo televisão e pensando em Rin

Kagome e Inuyasha pareciam bastante entretidos no videogame, pareciam até se conhecer a muito tempo

Rin estava em seu quarto, e por incrível que pareça (eita), estava pensando naquele garoto que vira antes

Os casais conversavam muito animados sobre assuntos variados.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo e apesar de tudo só os adultos serviram-se do mesmo na sala, enquanto os que jogavam videogame, comeram perto dele, a irmã mais velha em seu quarto, e Sesshomaru na salinha, alegando que seu programa favorito acabara de começar.

Daquele dia em diante, Inuyasha e Kagome tornaram-se bons amigos, e passavam a maior parte dos intervalos do colégio juntos, apesar de muitos soltarem piadinhas a respeito de Inuyasha, por o mesmo estar andando por ai com uma pirralha, e ainda por cima menina, o que era inaceitável para eles, mas mesmo assim, Inuyasha continuava a ser amigo de Kagome.

Ele sempre ajudava a garota com seus problemas e o mesmo fazia ela. Inuyasha era super protetor, como um irmão mais velho para ela, mas ela a muito já não o via como tal.

Flash back

Já haviam se passado dois anos daquela amizade, Inuyasha agora tinha uns 12 anos de idade, enquanto Kagome só tinha 10...eles já não eram melhores amigos, mas Kagome sentia algo especial pelo hanyou.Até que certo dia...

-Inuyasha você tem visita... – falou Sesshomaru gritando da porta

-Quem é? – gritou Inuyasha que estava em seu quarto no andar de cima

-A Kagome

-Pede para ela subir

-Tá

Kagome entrou no quarto de Inuyasha e viu que o mesmo estava sem camisa sentado no computador, Kagome via que Inuyasha já estavacrescido e que não tinham muitos interesses em comum, ela ainda brincava de boneca, enquanto ele estava começando sua adolescência, com festas que iam até tarde e tudo mais, mas nesse dia em especial viera entregar o convite de sua festa de aniversário de 10 anos para seu querido hanyou...

-Oi – falou a garota meio encabulada pela situação que presenciava

-Oi K-chan, o que veio fazer aqui – falou virando sua cadeira, deixando a garota ainda mais encabulada

-Er..hum...é que eu vim entregar o convite da minha festa de aniversário

-Nossa que legal – falou com um carinho fraternal que teria por uma irmã

-Espero que vá – falou virando-se em direção a porta – Agora tenho que ir a Rin está me esperando

Na sala

-Oi – falou Rin adentrando a casa e indo em direção a sala – Nossa essa casa é linda

-Gostaria de sentar-se – falou Sesshomaru apontando para o sofá

-Ah claro – falou Rin sentando-se

Olharam-se por alguns minutos até que Inuyasha e Kagome chegaram no andar térreo onde os dois estavam...

-Er...bom já que a Kagome já fez o que veio fazer é melhor irmos não é K-chan? – falou levantando-se do sofá e rumando em direção a sua irmã mais nova.

-Ah Inuyasha, agora me lembrei, a Kikyou ligou pedindo para você confirmar o encontro de vocês na sexta

-Depois eu falo com ela e resolvo isso – falou virando-se para Kagome e Rin – tchau Rin, Tchau Kagome - falou dando um abração na menina que ficou corada – Ta ficando velhinha...daqui a pouco não consigo mais te carregar... – falou com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo

-Só porque estou ficando mais velha não significa que estou ficando gorda – falou fazendo biquinho

-Hehe – Inuyasha deu boas gargalhadas e largou a menina

-Tchau Sesshy

-Tchau Kagome e tchau Rin – corando ao pronunciar esse último nome

-Tchau – e as duas saíram

Fim do flash back

Inuyasha agora encontrava-se com o telefone em mãos – "Ai Kami, o que faço, havia marcado com a Kikyou na sexta... e a festa da K-chan...sabe de uma coisa, posso marcar outro dia com a Kikyou!" e foi o que fez, ligou para ela...

-Alô

-Gostaria de falar com a Kikyou

-É ela

-Ah Kikyou-sama, aqui é o Inuyasha é que houve um problema com o nosso encontro na sexta – falou enrolando o fio do telefone

-Anh...como assim? (dã num deu pa percebe barro véi q ele num t qr)

-É que tenho um compromisso no dia, mas havia esquecido quando te convidei para sair

-Ah tudo bem

-Então talvez possamos sair no sábado quem sabe

-Sábado...é tudo bem...vemos-nos tchau

-Tchau – falou aliviado "pronto, problema resolvido"


	2. Chapter 4

No último cap.

-É que tenho um compromisso no dia, mas havia esquecido quando te convidei para sair

-Ah tudo bem

-Então talvez possamos sair no sábado quem sabe

-Sábado...é tudo bem...vemos-nos tchau

-Tchau – falou aliviado "pronto, problema resolvido"

Cap. 4 A festa

Era sexta à noite e a festa acabara de começar...A festa se realizava em um salão grande a beira mar...estavam todos felizes e os amigos de Kagome já estavam todos lá...exceto um

Kagome recebia os convidados, porém, olhava fixamente para a porta a procura de um rosto conhecido "Nossa, cadê o Inuyasha, ele prometeu que viria a minha festa. Será que ele desistiu? Não ele não seria capaz, ele deve estar só preso no transito com sua família." Ao pensar nisso uma silhueta conhecida surge a porta do salão onde realizava-se a festa:

-Oi Sesshy – Kagome correu em direção ao garoto – cadê o Inu-kun?

-Ah oi, parabéns – falou entregando-lhe o presente – e...hum...o Inuyasha não pode vir...é que ele teve um probleminha e...

-Já sei a tal de Kikyou...

-É...

Flash back

Era quase de noite, quando o telefone toca e certo hanyou atendeu

-Alô

-Eu sei de tudo

-Ahn? Tudo o que? Com quem estou falando?

-Ah é assim não é, você me dá um bolo pra ir pra festinha daquela pirralha...eu sei de tudo Inuyasha...

-Er...K-Kikyou, eu ia te contar, mas como você sabe... – ia falando até ser cortado pela garota furiosa na outra linha

-Ia quando...depois da festa? Poupe-me Inuyasha

-Como você sabe, somos amigos desde pequenos (eita, tipo eles se conhecem a dois anos e eu dizendo q eles se conhecem desde pequenos...se bem que oito anos eh pequeno e...ah esqc)e nossas mães são amigos e seria uma falta de consideração se eu não fosse a festa

-Falta de consideração? Falta de consideração você está tendo é comigo, olha quando aceitei seu convite para sair, pensei que estivesse realmente interessado em mim...

-Mas eu estou

-Então porque está me trocando por aquela garota

-Não me diga que estás com ciúme – falou dando um sorriso maroto

-Mas é claro que não

-Tudo bem, podemos nos encontrar, já que está pedindo com esse jeitinho – (eccccaaaaaaaa, eeecccccccccaaaaaaa, como ele foi capaz d dizer isso, como eu fui capaz d digitar isso, eh puro profissionalismo)

-Ah Inu-kun, já disse que te adoro

-Já mas não hoje

-Então ai vai, te adoro

-Também te adoro, até mais...beijo

-Tchau

"Ai...o que vou dizer para a Kagome ela contava comigo para essa festa, mas muitas viram, já sei falarei com o Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha falou com Sesshomaru e o mesmo disse que contaria a Kagome o motivo de não estar na festa, porém, não se responsabilizaria pela reação da garota

Fim do Flash back

-Tudo bem... – Kagome olhou meio triste para Sesshomaru

-Ah tome aqui, ele pediu para eu te entregar – falou estendendo uma cartinha à garota

-Obrigada Sesshy, você é muito legal, totalmente diferente do que seu irmão diz – falou pagando a cartinha – Sim, a Rin está ali

-Ah...er...hum...eu vou falar com ela – falou parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho

-Vai fundo – falou dando uma piscadela e desaparecendo

Após os cumprimentos, Kagome dirigiu-se a tenda a beira mar onde havia uma discoteca. Todos estavam felizes menos a dona da festa...Sua melhor amiga se apressou ao vê-la surgir na multidão com aquela cara de enterro

-Que foi K-chan...você está tão...tão...desanimada – falou olhando nos olhos da menina – era para estar feliz, já que essa é a sua festa

-Ai Sango – falou abaixando a cabeça deixando uma lágrima escapar – é que o Inuyasha...bom...ele não veio a festa, e o Sesshy me disse que ele ia sair com a Kikyou... – ao falar esse nome outra lágrima cruzou sua bochecha - ...como...como ele pode fazer isso...

-Calma K-chan..venha vamos conversar e você desabafa... – falou puxando a para um lugar com menos barulho

-Ta..tudo bem – disse seguindo a outra garota

Sango era uma linda garota apenas um ano mais velha que Kagome, estudava com Inuyasha. Tinha lindos olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, sendo esses longos e lisos.

"Rin...preciso ter coragem para falar com ela...coragem Sesshomaru, vai lá" pensando isso se dirigiu-se a garota que estava rodeada por seu grupinho de amigas, no que se aproximou as mesmas começaram a soltar risinhos e cochichar, umas nos ouvidos das outras

-Oi – falou meio envergonhado

-Oi...essas aqui são minhas amigas – falou apontando para as garotas que na mesma hora pararam de cochichar – Kanna – falou apontando para uma garota de cabelos longos castanhos claros e meio ondulados, que tinha uma pele branca(num vow mas dizer a cor da pele tah, eh td mundo branco, jah q no Japão eh meio frio blz)e olhos da mesma cor do cabelo – Kagura – agora apontava para uma garota de cabelos pretos e curtos como os dela, e que tinha olhos bem escuros – e Erin – olhou para a terceira garota que tinha cabelos pretos que vinham até o ombro, sendo estes lisos e olhos verdes

-Prazer – falou cumprimentando todas

-Este é o Sesshy

-Sesshomaru, Rin... – falou com um pouco de raiva e vergonha – Sesshomaru

-Mesmo assim, já estão apresentados. Que tal irmos pra uma mesa – falou com um sorriso

-Ah...claro – falaram todos em uníssono

Kagome estava sentada em um banquinho junto a Sango, que por sua vez entregara um paninho para a garota.

-Vamos...me conte tudo que aconteceu

-Bom...eu fui para a casa do Inuyasha entregar o convite da minha festa e quando eu estava saindo o telefone tocou e... – contou tudo, até o que Sesshomaru a havia dito assim que chegou na festa, e a amiga ouviu com paciência, e atenção

-Ele é um cachorro, como ele pode fazer isso com você, vocês são amigos desde criança – falou ela com um ar de desaprovação

-Não Sango, ele ama a Kikyou...e...e...e ele não deixaria de ficar junto dela para vir para a festa de uma pirralha como eu – falou com certa raiva no olhar – se eu fosse mais velha

-K-chan... – falou entendendo tudo – você...você está apaixonada pelo Inuyasha...

-EU..POR AQUELE BAKA...estou Sango-chan...o q faço

-Ele não te merece...nem com amiga – falou encarando a menina – agora vamos...você merece se divertir

-Tudo bem – e voltaram para a discoteca

Enquanto isso num píer não muito longe dali...

Um casal se beijava ardentemente até que...

-Ai Inuyasha...você é tão fofo – falou Kikyou, uma garota da mesma idade de Inuyasha, que tinha olhos pretos e cabelos longos e lisos da mesma cor, que agora abraçava o hanyou

-Não foi nada... – falou – "Nossa que garota mais pegajosa...se eu soubesse teria ido para a festa da Kagome...como ela deve estar agora" pensou enquanto perdia se mais ainda nos próprios pensamentos

-Inuyaha...você está ai – falou a garota passando a mão na frente de seu rosto fazendo o mesmo voltar a realidade

-Ah..er...hum Kikyou já está tarde é melhor irmos para casa – falou meio nervoso

-Ah claro...você me deixa em casa – falou corando

-Er...hum...tudo bem

Sesshomaru agora estava no meio das amigas de Rin quando Miroku chegou, um garoto de cabelos escuros e meios longos que eram presos em um curto rabo de cavalo, e que possuía olhos azuis como duas piscinas

-E ae Sesshy...rodeado de gatinhas – Sorriu maliciosamente olhando para as garotas – Ta podendo

-Diferente de você

As garotas soltaram risinhos

-Sesshy...você não vai nos apresentar seu amiguinho – falou uma das garotas examinando Miroku

-Ah senhoritas...meu nome é Miroku...prazer em conhece-las – falou beijando as mãos das garotas que instantaneamente coraram – Posso me sentar a suas agradáveis companhias?

-Claro – falaram em uníssono

-Vê se não vai aprontar nada... – falou Sesshomaru com um olhar assustador

-Não se preocupe amiguinho

Tempos depois Miroku passara a mão em mais uma garota, até que todas desistiram de sentar àquela mesa

Sango ia embora e Kagome a acompanhara até a porta, quando passaram em frente à mesa de Rin Sesshomaru e Miroku

-K-chan... – falou Rin

-Sim mana – falou Kagome se virando e fazendo com que sango se virasse junto deparando com um lindo par de olhos azuis, que vinham de um rapaz sentado na mesa de Rin(Miroku pa quem num entendeu), e o mesmo a fitava com interesse

-Eu queria que você acompanhasse o Sesshy e o Miroku a porta...é que o pai e a mãe me pediram para ir ali e...

-Ah claro – falou olhando os dois...agora Miroku se levantava, porém continuava a olhar para Sango sem falar nada – Vamos – falou vendo que Sango e Miroku estavam paralisados

-Ah claro – falaram os dois em unissono

-Er...K-chan você não vai me apresentar sua amiga – falou Miroku com um sorriso maroto estampado na face

-Essa aqui é a Sango – falou apontando para a garota que estava muito rubra – e este aqui é o Miroku

-Prazer – falaram ao mesmo tempo sem parar de se olharem(amor a primeira vista XP)

-Tchau – todos se despediram e Kagome rumou para o seu quarto, sem perceber que alguém a seguia...

Ao chegar ao seu quarto Kagome pegou a carta q Sesshomaru havia lhe entregue e someçou a ler

"Querida Kagome,

Queria pedir desculpas por não comparecer a seu aniversário, mas é que não podia voltar atrás com o que tinha combinado com a Kikyou...espero que me perdoe após essa mancada, e saiba que eu te adoro e te quero muito bem.

De seu amigo Inuyasha"

"Como ele teve coragem, que cara de pau ele me troca por aquelazinha e nem tem coragem de me dizer pessoalmente, ele vai ver o que é bom para a tosse" – pensou enquanto rasgava o papel – Ele pensa que pode se desculpar com uma simples folha de papel...idiota

"O que eu fiz...como fui burro, deixar a minha amiga na mão para me encontrar com aquela garota...idiota, idiota..." – falando isso foi embora "Me desculpo mais tarde querida Kagome"

**Gnt eu tava sem criatividade d novu e vcs num taum mais deixandu reviews neh! Mt triste, mesmu assim num desisto...**

**Quanto as reviews fiquei sabendo q num pode mais responder...se alguém souber disso please me avisa!**

**Agradecimentos à: K-CHAN, JU-SNG, JAQUE-CHAN...Valew tds q me deram apoio...continuem deixando reviews!**


	3. Chapter 5 e 6

"O que eu fiz...como fui burro, deixar a minha amiga na mão para me encontrar com aquela garota...idiota, idiota..." – falando isso foi embora "Me desculpo mais tarde querida Kagome"

Cap. 5 Me desculpe Kagome!

Kagome dormira mal e quando se dirigiu a sua penteadeira ao acordar, percebeu o motivo...Seus lindos olhos **azuis (GNT MUDEI A COR DO OLHO DELA TAH!) **estavam inchados, pois passara a noite inteira chorando, até que pegara no sono. Já eram 11 horas da manhã e ela, apesar do sol intenso não percebera, pegou suas coisas maquinalmente, foi ao banheiro do corredor e tomou um banho. Trocou-se e desceu para o café e quando percebeu que todos estavam lá forçou um sorriso.

-Nossa bela adormecida, pensei que não fostes acordar – falou a mãe da menina dando um beijo em sua cabeça

-Bom dia mãe – falou respondendo ao beijinho – Pai – falou beijando um homem de terno que lia o jornal atenciosamente

-Bom dia filha

-Bom dia Rin

-Bom dia... – Rin olhou a menina incrédula "desde quando ela me dá bom dia...ela ta meio estranha...preciso falar com ela" – Kagome...posso falar com você...mais tarde

-Claro – falou sentando-se a mesa e servindo-se de panquecas

-Bom já terminei...e estou indo para a sala ler o meu jornal – falou o pai das meninas

-Vou subir para arrumar o quarto da bela adormecida – falou a mãe das garotas dirigindo-se a porta

-Pronto...já estamos a sós... – falou Rin apontando uma cadeira a sua frente – sente-se...precisamos conversar

-O que você quer Rin – falou sentando na cadeira

-Por que você está assim? – falou encarando a irmã – o Sesshy me contou tudo..não precisa mentir

-Tudo bem – falou levantando a cabeça para encarar a irmã – É que... – foi interrompida pela campainha

-Alguém pode atender...estou muito ocupado – falou o pai das meninas que estava no banheiro fazendo necessidades (tava meio sem o q escreve e isso foi à primeira coisa q pensei blz!) – Rin?

-Ta pai – Rin foi atender a porta e quem estava lá...

-Oi Rin – falou o hanyou com um sorriso forçado que foi totalmente reprovado por Rin

-O que você faz aqui...idiota – falou impedindo o garoto que já ia entrando na casa

-Eu...

-Você nada...já não basta o que fez a Kagome, deixando de vir a sua festa...ela está arrasada

-Justamente por isso vim pedir desculpas... – mais uma vez foi interrompido

-Ah...faça me rir...você magoa a minha irmã e depois vem se desculpar...como se isso fosse consertar tudo e... – dessa vez quem foi interrompida foi Rin

-Deixe-o entrar...o que você quer Inuyasha – falou lançando-lhe um olhar frio apesar de ter apenas 10 anos de idade

-Er...eu...eu...eu preciso falar com você K-chan – falou com um certo medo de seu olhar e com um aperto no coração por ter feito aquela garotinha tão alegre sofrer tanto

-Venha – falou virando-se de costas

-Mas K-chan... – disse Rin

-Deixe Rin...eu sei o que estou fazendo – podia ser até uma criança, mas quando queria era mais madura que muitos adultos

Lá fora no jardim da casa que era bem cuidado e bastante florido. Estavam sentados em um banquinho branco de madeira, Kagome e Inuyasha

-Diga logo o que veio me dizer, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo – falou a menina tentando dar um ar de adulta

-Pare Kagome, não minta para mim...sei que passou a noite chorando, e acho que sei porque...não queria ter faltado a sua festa é que... – foi interrompido por uma garota que agora já não controlava-se mais e que a qualquer momento poderia partir para uma agressão

-Já sei, não precisa me explicar...a Kikyou é mais importante de que uma pirralha ridícula como eu – não é? – falou agora encarando o hanyou com lágrimas nos olhos

-Cla...cla...claro que não K-chan...você é minha melhor amiga e ninguém irá mudar isso – falou limpando as lágrimas da garota

-Promete? – falou com um biquinho pidão

-Claro..sua pirralha chata – falou brincando

-Ahhhh...não ouse me chamar de pirralha chata – falou com um sorriso maroto

-Ouso sim...sua pirralha chata – falou se levantando

-Ahhhhhhhh...agora você vai ver – e partiu pra cima do hanyou

-Nem me pega, nem me pega

-Ah pego sim – falou se jogando em cima do mesmo – peguei

Ele mesmo constrangido com a posição que estavam, não deu à mínima quando viu a ingenuidade da garota

-Vamos ver se pegou – falou virando-a e ficando em cima dela, esta que ficou corada, pois apesar de sua ingenuidade, notou que a posição em que estavam era no mínimo insinuativa

-Er...hum... – ao fazer isso o hanyou se tocou que a garota queria que ele se levantasse, e foi isso que ele fez, e depois dirigiu-se a uma enorme árvore que jazia naquele lindo jardim, naquela linda tarde de primavera, onde se encostou e fechou os olhos. A menina viu e sentou-se ao lado e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, que por sua vez estremeceu e inconscientemente deu uma mexidinha super kawaii com suas orelhinhas, o que não deixou de ser percebido pela garota que abriu um sorriso maroto e passou suas mãos pelas orelhinhas de cachorro em cima da cabeça do hanyou, que ao perceber

-Kagome... – falou colocando as mãos sobre as da garota

-Hum – falou sem entender

-Não me leve a mal, é que não gosto que mexam em minhas orelhinhas

-Ah...desculpe – falou retirando as mãos

-Espere... – falou segurando as mãos da garota, o que a deixaram bem perto de si – eu..eu...eu gosto que você mexa nelas...quer dizer...só você sabe fazer carinho nelas do jeito que eu gosto – ao falar isso a garota ficou vermelha dos pés, até a raiz dos cabelos – continue

-Tudo...tudo bem

Depois de um tempo ela já estava meio cansada e parou...e viu que o hanyou dormia

-Ham ham...

-Ahn...ah Kagome

-Inu-kun..eu quero te fazer uma pergunta

-Sim

-Bom é que..er..hum...eu...queria saber se...se você quer almoçar aqui em casa – (pensaram q era outra coisa neh safadinhos)

-Ah claro

-Ótimo – ia indo quando sentiu uma mão lhe puxando – Ahn

-É que eu quero que saiba que só você pode tocar nas minhas orelhinhas

-Hum

-Isso será nosso acordo

-Inu-kun...

-Vamos

-Vamos

**Cap. 6 Tudo o que é bom dura pouco**

Inuyasha estava brincando com Kagome em seu quarto (naum pensem maldades...viu), até que ouviu um barulho de campainha...

-Inu-kun, acho que é o Sesshy que veio buscar você... – falou fazendo beicinho – acho...que você vai ter que ir embora...

-Espere...você quer cortar o clima entre ele e a Rin... – falou puxando-a em direção à escada – vamos? – falou dando um sorriso maroto

-Claro

Rin havia ido atender a campainha, porém resmungando um pouco

-Ai que droga, ninguém atende a campainha nessa casa e... – quando abriu a porta gelou – sem-pre so-bra pra mim... – falou quase que soletrando as sílabas das palavras, e quem estava na porta, ninguém mais ninguém menos que um lindo youkai que atendia pelo carinhoso apelido de Sesshy, ao qual, a garota tinha um certo afeto

-Sempre sobra o que pra você? – falou sorrindo maliciosamente

-Ah...hum nada! – falou acordando de seus devaneios

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?

-Ah, é claro...entre – falou viando-se de súbito "Nossa, como ele ta lindo, o que está havendo comigo eu estou...não...não...apaixonada pelo irmão do melhor amigo da minha irmã, se bem que ele é tão...tão...se acalme Rin, ele ainda está aqui!" – Er...gostaria de se sentar?

-Até que enfim perguntou – falou sentando ao lado da garota e sorrindo cada vez mais maliciosamente deixando a garota cada vez mais vermelha

-Quer que eu chame o Inuyasha... – já ia se levantando quando sentiu um braço a puxando para baixo – ahn?

-Ta me evitando?

-Eu?Ahn?Por que estaria? – falou cada vez mais nervosa

-Não sei vai ver é porque você está ficando cada vez mais vermelha...você está passando bem?

-Claro...er...PARE COM ISSO SESSHY, você fica ai brincando comigo...o que você quer afinal? – falou isso sem pensar e ficou um tanto receosa quanto a resposta daquele youkai que agora sorria marotamente

-Isso... – falou puxando-a mais para perto e a beijando, ela ao perceber o ato resolveu retribuir, entreabrindo os lábios, para que aquele beijo no começo gentil, se tornasse voraz (eu escrevi isso?)

No corrimão da escada, Inuyasha e Kagome espiavam tudo

-Dale maninho...garanhão

-Pare Inu-kun, se você não percebeu, a vítima em questão é a mina irmã

-Sei...vítima, que eu saiba ela ta gostando

-Pare idiota – disse dando um sorriso e uma tapinha nas costas do seu amigo

-Essa doeu

-Nossa, isso é tão...tão nojento, como a Rin pode gostar disso (eita menina inocente) – falou colocando a língua para fora

-Como você pode saber se você nunca experimentou? – falou virando-se assustado, porém percebeu na hora ao ver a cara da garota que havia falado demais

-Como se você já...você já? – falou temendo a resposta

-Eu..er hum...é, eu beijei a Kikyou, e bom...eu...eu acho que estou gostando dela, você acha que eu devia pedi-la em namoro? – era a gota d'água para os sentimentos da garota q ficou cabisbaixa sem mais nem menos – O que você acha eim K-chan? – flou vendo a cara de garota – O que houve, por que você está assim?

-Eu? Ah...não sei – falou com um rosto triste

-Por que você está assim...vá, me diga! – falou tentando encarar a garota

-Nada, acho que está na hora de você ir não é?

-Não te entendo K-chan...

-Vá...tchau, tenho que dormir, se não percebeu ainda esse é o último dia das férias, e amanhã teremos aula – disse subindo o restinho dos degraus da escada, até sentir algo, ou melhor alguém segurando o seu braço

-Não vai se despedir de mim?

-Claro...tchau – dizendo isso deu um beijo na bochecha do hanyou que logo corou e voltou-s para a garota

-Tchau, até amanhã

-Até

-Sesshy... – falou após se separarem colocando o dedo nos lábios

-O que foi Rin, não me diga que não gostou porque eu sei que gostou – disse franzindo o cenho

-Claro, é que nunca imaginei que você hum, sentia o mesmo que eu sinto por você... – quando falou isso se tocou de que havia falado besteira – acho que...falei besteira

-Que isso Rin, você sabe, que se não gostasse de você não havia feito isso, melhor dizendo, eu me apaixonei por você desde o dia em que lhe conheci naquela saleta de televisão, e o meu primeiro pensamento naquele momento foi que eu estava tendo uma miragem, e que um ser tão lindo como aquele ao poderia existir, mas, para a minha sorte ele existe, e esse ser é você

-Ai que lindo Sesshy, eu também... – foi interrompida por um longo e ardente beijo

-Shiiiii...eu te amo

-Eu também

-Ai ai...vamos parar com esse papinho meloso...Sesshy, você não veio me buscar, aqui estou...vamos? – falou Inuyasha descendo as escadas

-Ah claro...umpf...estraga prazeres – resmungou Sesshomaru

-Ouvi algo? – falou cinicamente

-Tchau Rin...nós nos vemos amanhã no colégio – quando ia beijá-la...

-Eu não tenho o dia todo – falou Inuyasha abusando da sorte

-É melhor você ir Sesshy – disse dando um beijinho na bochecha dele – tchau!

-Tchau!

Entrando no carro (é o Sesshy já sabia dirigir, mas ainda não tinha carteira de motorista...)

-Até que enfim não é Sesshy...nossa que despedida mais demorada

-Pelo menos estou pegando alguém e você que ainda deve ser bv

-Haha...para sua informação não sou mas...

-Ah e quem foi a vítima?

-Dã...a Kikyou lógico, é melhor irmos logo...já está tarde

-Se achasse isso não teria me feito esperar um tempão lá no sofá por você

-Sei...você bem que gostou

-Ah tudo bem, você me venceu

Kagome agora chorava em seu quarto, "Por que tudo o que é bom dura pouco...aquela Kikyou..." ela acabou pegando no sono com aqueles pensamentos


	4. Chapter 7 e 8

Kagome agora chorava em seu quarto, "Por que tudo o que é bom dura pouco...aquela Kikyou..." ela acabou pegando no sono com aqueles pensamentos

**Cap. 7 Volta às aulas!**

Era uma manhã de segunda feira, e consequentemente por ser o fim de janeiro, todos os alunos, certamente voltariam às aulas, dentre eles certa garotinha de lindos olhos azuis cabelos escuros e pele clara, porém muito viva...sim, Kagome acabara de despertar, e como era primeiro dia de aula, a maioria dos alunos sempre se atrasa...

Pipi pipi pipi pipi...(tipo, era pa esse ser o som do despertador...blz)

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...mãe, cadê o meu livro de matemática? – falava enquanto tentava descer as escadas, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava os sapatos

-Sei lá filha...o livro não é meu! – (minha mãe fala assim mesmo...mas diferente da Kagome, eu nuk me atraso!) – falou continuando a virar umas panquecas, que por acaso seriam o café da manhã (duh)

-Buio! – (gnt..foi mal aew, mas o gato era necessário) um gatinho pardo, que por coincidência, havia feito o certo livro de matemática de cama – venha cá seu gato atrevido – falou correndo atrás do bicho

-Buio... – falou a mãe da menina - ...hora da comida – o gato correu para o colo da mãe de Kagome

-Aff mãe... você tem mal acostumado esse gato, ta na hora de ele receber uns castigos – falou a garota sorrindo marotamente, pensando em coisas diabólicas, a fazer com o gato

-Encoste um dedinho no meu gato que você vai se ver comigo... – falou Rin entrando na cozinha – Oi mãe – falou dando um beijo nela

-Oi filha – Rin pegou uma maçã e correu para a mãe dando um beijo nela

-Tchau mãe – falou já indo para a porta

-Não vai comer nada filha?

-Ah mãe, é que estou meio atrasada, e eu combinei de ir com o Sesshy hoje para o colégio

-E como _eu_ fico – falou Kagome com uma cara indignada

-Sei lá...se vira – no que fez isso saiu

-Mãe você viu o que ela fez?

-Não mas, vá logo senão você vai chegar atrasada...tchau querida – disse estendendo-lhe o livro de matemática

-Ah, obrigada...tchau

-Pff, a Rin é uma bruxa, ela faz de tudo para piorar o meu dia, se já não bastasse eu ter que ir a pé, agora tenho que ir sozinha... – foi cortada por uma voz masculina vinda atrás dela, o que a fez parar

-Poderia te acompanhar senhorita – falou curvando-se estendendo-lhe a mão educadamente

-Ai que fofo Inu-kun... – falou pulando em cima dele – você é uma gracinha

-Wow...vai com calma K-chan, senão eu caio – falou sorrindo marotamente

-Ai, desculpa se te machuquei, não era a minha intenção – falei dando um sorriso mais maroto ainda

-Hehe...posso acompanhar-lhe, ou pretende me mandar sair de perto – fez carinha de cachorro pidão

-Quem disse que eu pretendo fazer algo do gênero, agora vamos... – falou segurando a mão dele inconscientemente, deixando o um pouco corado - ...senão chegaremos atrasados.. – viu que ele estava distraído e... - ...INUYASHA...DÁ PRA ME OUVIR!

-Ahhhhhhhhh...eu não sou surdo – falou saindo do transe

-Então, vamos logo, senão chegaremos atrasados

-Claro – e seguiram para o colégio

Ao chegar lá, viram um amontoado de alunos olhando um quadro com as turmas dos alunos, muitos riam, outros estavam chateados por estarem em salas diferentes das de seus amigos, nada que uma conversinha com a coordenadora não resolva

-K-chan...há quanto tempo – falou uma garota de cabelos longos e castanhos preso em um rabo de cavalo

-Oi Sango-chan – falou abraçando a garota – deixa eu ver em que turma fiquei – falou enquanto abria caminho no meio da multidão – hum...

-E ai K-chan...algo diferente?

-Nada, a não ser um tal de Kouga que deve ser novato

-Ah mas ai ta tudo bem – deu um sorrisinho

Trrrrrriiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm(chega d onomatopéias por hj)

-Bom, tenho que ir, bom te ver K-chan, a minha sala é do outro lado do colégio e... – falou dando um abraço na amiga

-Tchau

-Tchau

Ao mesmo tempo, na outra extremidade do colégio

-E ai Houshi, novidades – falou Inuyasha, entrando na sala de aula e sentando em uma banca próxima a seu amigo Miroku que estava com a cabeça baixa

-Ah...oi Inuyasha – diz levantando a cabeça e mostrando uma marca vermelha ao lado direito, que mais pareciam quatro dedos, quer dizer, eram quatro dedos

-Pfff...não acredito Miroku, no primeiro dia de aula já levando uma tapa na cara, é, você não muda mesmo – disse dando um risinho abafado

-Dá pra parar Inuyasha, não vê que ta doendo? – falou ficando chateado

-Claro, mas só me diz uma coisa, o que ta doendo é a tapa, ou seu orgulho ferido? – Inuyasha tentava ficar sério, mais a vontade de rir era muita

Miroku lançou um olhar esmagador a Inuyasha – Aquela ali não é a garota com quem estava saindo, ou você também levou um fora – falou apontando para Kikyou que acabara de entrar na sala e ao ver Inuyasha, ficou um pouco vermelha – Pelo visto ta rolando alguma coisa...

-Shiii Miroku, vou falar com ela

-Espero que tenha mais sorte do que eu com as garotas...Kami, o que está havendo com as garotas desse colégio? – falou abaixando a cabeça novamente

Foi até Kikyou

-Er...oi – falou tentando uma aproximação

-Oi Inuyasha, nossa, há quanto tempo,pensei que você fosse me ligar?

-Ah...claro, mas sabe como é, eu não sou muito bom em falar pelo telefone – falou abaixando a cabeça meio deprimido

-Ah Inuyasha, não precisa ficar assim, fico feliz de te ver aqui hoje

-Kikyou...

-Hum

-Gostaria...eu..queria..er..hum...Você quer sair comigo?

-Ah claro Inuyasha...você demorou hein – falou sorrindo

-Que tal na sexta-feira

-É, por mim tudo bem

-Então até sexta

-Até – e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, vai em direção a Miroku e o sinal toca

Sango entra na sala e Miroku ao ouvir o barulho da porta, olha em direção a mesma

-Sango...

Sango havia chegado atrasada, e sem opções sentou a frente de Miroku

-Oi senhorita Sango, não sei se você se lembra de mim... – falou, já Sango apenas o olhava com uma cara de "vem cá, te conheço" – Miroku, da festa da senhorita Kagome..

-Ah...agora me lembro, o amigo do Inuyasha, que é o amigo da K-chan – falou mexendo um pouco os dedos

-Alguém falou meu nome – falou Inuyasha voltando a si

-Ah, então você é que é o famoso Inuyasha – falou Sango virando-se para ele – é um prazer, Sango, amiga da K-chan, ela fala muito bem de você, parecem bem íntimos

-É, somos amigos de longa data

-Ahhh

No momento o professor entrou na sala(professor sempre atrasa um pouquinho)

-Er, já que somos da mesma sala, espero que sejamos amigos – falou Sango olhando para os dois

-Claro – falaram em uníssono – Miroku se virou para Inuyasha e cochichou

-Você tinha que roubar a cena

-Tem pessoas que nascem para ser protagonistas, meu caro Miroku

"Sinto muito Sango, mas acho que não vou agüentar sentar perto de você por muito tempo..".

Estavam no fim da sexta aula, e os alunos já estavam cansados de ouvir o mesmo discurso dos professores, a bagunça na sala do nosso hanyou era incrível, mas nenhuma baderna que tomasse destaque até que Miroku "sem querer" passou o pé em uma certa parte do corpo da sua colega que sentava na frente (a bunda d Sango pa qm num sabe, ou naum entendeu)

Plaft

-Itaaiii – fora instantâneo, todos da turma inclusive o professor olharam arregalados para o garoto

-O que houve senhor Houshi, quer ir para a enfermaria?

-Não, não foi nada, eu só prendi meu dedo na banca, mas já está melhor

-Espero...bem voltando ao assunto da aula

-Desculpinhas, seu hentai – falou Sango em um sussurro

-Foi sem querer – falou mantendo o sussurro

-Ah...sei – falou sarcástica

-Pfff, acredite se quiser, sou inocente

-Dá pra vocês calarem a boca, eu quero prestar atenção

-Mas estávamos falando super baixo...

-É que os meus ouvidos são sensíveis

As aulas acabaram, Inuyasha foi para frente do colégio, pois ia voltar com seu irmão, Kagome e Rin. Sesshomaru já se encontrava lá juntamente com Rin, dando um amasso daqueles (O.O)...

-Afff...não dá para serem menos discretos – falou sarcasticamente

-Cadê a K-chan? – falou Rin largando Sesshomaru

-Ela não está aqui com vocês

-Não... – até que todos olharam para o lado e viram uma garota correr, coma bolsa toda aberta

-Uffff – falou parando jogando a bolsa e pondo as mãos no joelho – desculpa o atraso

-Er..tudo bem – falaram em uníssono – vem o motorista já chegou

-Claro, Inu-kun, você pode me ajudar com a minha bolsa? – falou fazendo uma cara de bebe pidão

-Tudo bem – falou sorrindo e chegando perto do ouvido dela – só porque é você que está pedindo

Foram embora

Passaram se uns dois meses, Rin e Sesshomaru juntos, Inuyasha enfim havia tomado coragem de se declarar para Kikyou e agora estavam namorando, porém, para Miroku e Sango não ia nada bem, Miroku adquirira o hábito horroroso de passar a mão em Sango, e a mesma sempre lhe revidava com uma tapa, porém no fundo no fundo sentia algo diferente pelo garoto, e ele, apesar de ser um mulherengo assumido, olhava para Sango de uma maneira especial, até que um dia, não agüentou mais, a relação dos dois não podia continuar assim, tinham que acertar suas contas. Nesse dia Sango tinha conversado boa parte da aula com sua amiga e apesar de ter acabado a aula não havia feito todas as anotações...Miroku ficou enrolando até todos saírem da sala, precisava falar com Sango, era agora ou nunca...

Sango ia saindo da sala, quando Miroku a segurou pela mão

-Foi sem querer

-Por que quer que eu acredite em você – falou virando-se e encontrando o rosto do garoto a milímetros do seu

-Parece me ignorar

-Ahn..eu te ignorando, acho que já te trato bem até demais – disse fugindo do olhar fulminante do garoto

-Então porque não me olha nos olhos? – falou olhando-a que agora estava em transe – está ouvindo o que eu digo?

-Claro, e eu...eu..eu tenho que ir embora... – falou e avançou em direção a porta até que sentiu algo pressionando o seu braço

-Você só vai sair daqui quando me disser o que tanto lhe incomoda em mim – falou voltando a encarar a garota

-Quer saber? Quer mesmo saber? – falou ela que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos

-Aham – falou convicto da resposta

-Você!

-Ahm?Ouvi bem

-Ouviu sim, você, seu hentai, sabe que um dia, eu cheguei a pensar que você realmente gostasse de mim, mas quando pensei em lhe dar uma chance e fui te procurar, encontrei você passando a mão em outra garota, e quer saber Miroku, depois daquele dia eu desisti de tudo que havia sentido por você, e quando você me toca, eu me vejo como uma das qualquer que você toca e... – lágrimas corriam o seu rosto, e Miroku tampou sua boca com dois deds para que a mesma não continuasse

-Você não é uma qualquer, você é...você é, muito especial para mim

-Eu não acredito no que você fala

-Pois devia acreditar, porque eu te amo! – Sango olhou para ele espantada

-Ahn? Mas... – foi interrompida por um beijo singelo, e de puro amor, enfim Sango entreabriu os lábios, e eles puderam aprofundar o beijo a tanto esperado, que acabou tornando-se mais selvagem, até que Miroku se descontrolou e vocês sabem não é...

Paft

-Você não muda mesmo – falou Sango dando um risinho e voltando a beijar o garoto

-Nossa, você...você – falou tomando ar – nossa!

-Ahn?

-Você é pior do que eu – falou rindo – acho melhor irmos, antes que os pirralhos da tarde cheguem e encontrem a gente no maior amasso

-Amasso?Haha...foram só uns beijinhos

-Se isso eram só uns beijinhos, eu quero saber como é um amasso

-Depois, agora vamos

-Tudo bem

**Jah acabou...axo q esse foi o meu maior cap...**

**Esclarecimentos, agora vow matar a dúvida d muitos q lêem essa fic**

**Inuyasha – idade: 14, 8ª série**

**Kagome – idade: 12, 7ª série**

**Sango – idade: 13, 8ª série**

**Miroku – idade: 14, 8ª série**

**Sesshy – idade: 16, 2ª série do ensino médio**

**Rin – idade: 15, 2ª série do ensino médio**

**Kikyou – idade: 14, 8ª série**

**Agora sim o povu vai entender a idade deles, e a situação da história**

**Cap. 8 A notícia**

Passaram-se três meses, desde que Sango e Miroku começaram a namorar, Kouga o garoto novato na classe de Kagome vivia dando indiretas para a garota de 12 anos, que apesar da idade era muito inocente e não percebia nada, mas Inuyasha que não tinha nada de besta, já havia percebido há muito tempo, o "olho gordo" do garoto sobre a sua tão estimada amiga, ou seria mais do que isso?

Eram umas duas horas da tarde e a turminha estava toda no shopping...Quem estava lá? Ai vai: Inuyasha foi com Kikyou (nojento), Miroku e Sango, Rin e Sesshomaru, e para não ir sozinha, Sango e Rin convenceram Kagome a chamar Kouga, porque assim como Inuyasha, já haviam percebido o interesse do garoto para com a garota...

O shopping estava cheio, pois eram férias de verão, e os adolescentes, sem nada para fazer, acabavam optando por ir para o shopping... As meninas andavam lá atrás, parando em todas as lojas, vendo desde roupas e ursinhos de pelúcia, a jóias caríssimas. Já os meninos iam na frente, calados, Inuyasha olhava de esguelha para o acompanhante de Kagome, conferindo se o mesmo não faria nada com a garota...

-Ai que lindo – disse Kagome com estrelinhas nos olhos

-É mesmo, quem me dera ganhar uma jóia dessa – disse Sango apontando para a vitrine onde estava a jóia – Miroku...o que você acha?

-Sinto muito Sangozinha, mas estou liso... – falou aproximando-se das meninas

-Poxa, sorte da Kagome que tem o Kouga a seus pés, ele a daria qualquer jóia que pedisse... – falou Rin sussurrando para Sango

-Deixe me ver – disse Kouga agora se aproximando da vitrine para examinar a jóia – é...realmente é muito bonita, até que o preço está razoável

-Também, você nada na grana – falou Kikyou (até que enfin ela falou alguma coisa)

Inuyasha estava absorto em seus pensamentos, até que percebera que estava andando sozinho há muito tempo

-Ei, não íamos para o cinema? – falou Inuyasha voltando e abrindo espaço entre as pessoas – o que tanto olham ai?

-Ah..desculpe Inu-kun, é que estávamos vendo esta jóia – disse Kagome apontando para a gema que brilhava em uma almofadinha vermelha na vitrine da loja – não é linda?

-Não vejo nada de mais, mas se diz.. – disse fechando os olhos e se virando – Vamos?

-Claro – falaram todos em uníssono (incluindo Sesshy...pensaram q eu tinha esqcido ele...)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegaram ao cinema e compraram ingressos para um filme de terror (naum me lembrei de nenhum q me fizesse medo, axo q ainda está por vir um filme de terror q me faça medo!). Ocuparam uma fila inteira (danousse qnta gnt) Sentaram na seguinte ordem: Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha e Kikyou

O filme começou...

Haviam se passado meia hora na sala de cinema, e Kagome, já roera todas as unhas, Kouga de vez em quando tentava se aproximar de Kagome, que estava tremendo de medo. Inuyasha sempre dava um jeito de atrapalhar Kouga em sua aproximação, Sesshomaru e Rin já não queriam mais saber do filme e estavam dando uns amassos que deixaram a velhinha da fila de trás de queixo caído e comentando "Se fosse na minha época, esses dois já teriam sido colocados para fora dessa sala..." e quando percebia que eles não prestavam atenção desistiu, Sango era a única interessada no filme, mas Miroku parecia não entender, pois passava a mão em Sango a cada dois minutos, isso é, um som de "Plaft" a cada dois minutos, Kikyou estava ficando furiosa, pois Inuyasha não prestava atenção nela, ficava apenas tomando conta de Kagome..

O filme acabou...

-Amei o filme – disse Kagome sorrindo alegremente - se bem que deu um pouquinho de medo

-Só você, pois o Miroku ficou o file todo passando a mão em mim – falou fazendo uma cara feia para Miroku – nunca mais sento perto dele no cinema...viu?

-Por que Sangozinha, não me diz que não gostou de ver o filme do meu ladinho... – falou fazendo bico enquanto Sango cruzava os braços – Hein?

-Tudo bem, próxima vez eu sento ao seu lado mais com uma condição... – falou Sango com um sorriso maroto

-Tudo o que você quiser

-Só se você prometer que nunca mais vai passar a mão em mim

Os outros que estiveram em silêncio, o tempo todo, só ouvindo a conversa, agora não resistiram a tentação

-Ih Sango – falou Sesshomaru com um sorrisinho de lado super sexy – é melhor você pensar em outra coisa, pois essa promessa o Houshi jamais poderá cumprir

-Concordo com você, irmãozinho – falou Inuyasha

-É verdade Sango – falou Kikyou

-Apoiamos – falaram Rin, Kagome e Kouga

-DÁ PARA VOCÊS ME DEIXAREM EM PAZ! – falou Miroku completamente fora do sério, o que fez com que o resto do grupo soltasse risinhos – bom, como ia dizendo Sangozinha...não tem nenhuma outra coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

-Hum..deixa eu pensar... – Miroku já ia suspirando aliviado - ...Não...é pegar ou largar – (má a garota)

-Fazer o que não é... – falou o garoto se levantando e soltando as mãos de Sango – tudo bem Sango eu prometo, que jamais passarei a mão em você – nessa hora Sango arregalou os olhos

-Sério! – falou a garota desconfiada e com um sorrisinho desviado notando os olhares espantados dos demais – Tem certeza?

-Absoluta – falou sem pestanejar

-Nossa...por essa eu não esperava – falou Rin

-Nem eu – falou Kikyou com a boca aberta

-Ai que lindo – Kagome dando seu gritinho escandaloso

-Ai Houshi... – falou Inuyasha debochado – a garota já te colocou rédeas – todos começaram a rir

-Dá para parar! – falou começando a ficar nervoso de novo

-Ai..já está muito tarde – Kagome com seu gritinho escandaloso de novo – acho que devemos ir para casa não é Rin?

-É mesmo, nossos pais já devem estar preocupados – falou consultando o relógio – Sesshy, você pode nos levar para casa – falou fazendo biquinho para o namorado

-Nem precisa pedir – falou Sesshomaru, que era dominado por aquele biquinho de Rin

-Ih...não foi só o Houshi que foi laçado – falou Inuyasha com um sorriso maroto para o irmão

-Como se eu já não tivesse te laçado Inuyasha – falou Kikyou atrás dele

-Feh – falou Inuyasha totalmente desmoralizado, virando-se e cruzando os braços – vamos

-É vamos – falou Sesshomaru (gnt, num lembro se jah disse isso, mas digamos q lah o povu tire a carteira de motorista aos 16..blz) – Quem vai comigo?

-Eu vou com o meu motorista – falou Kouga (barinha hein) – quer vir comigo K-chan

-Quanta intimidade é essa com a K-chan? – falou Inuyasha com os punhos fechados

-Calma Inuyasha, pelo que saiba você também a chama de K-chan...ou estou enganado? – falou Kouga desafiador

-Mas você a conhece a pouco tempo, e, diferente de você, eu sou amigo dela e...

-Inu-kun, como você é infantil, somos todos amigos aqui – falou virando-se para ele e interrompendo a briga – enquanto a você Kouga-kun, eu vou voltar com a Rin e o Sesshy

-Tudo bem, então tchau

-Tchau – disse dando-lhe um beijo no rosto

-Tchau Inuyasha, minha mãe está vindo me buscar – falou dando um selinho no hanyou – a gente se vê

-Tchau

-Kouga, podemos voltar com você?– falou Sango abraçada a Miroku, pois enquanto todos conversavam, ficaram se agarrando

-As ordens – falou Kouga – Tchau a todos

-Tchau – falaram os demais

Cada um foi para o seu lado...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na casa dos Higurashi, o quarteto que vinha no carro de Sesshomaru desceu, o casal Rin e Sesshomaru se despediam "a sua maneira", enquanto Kagome dava um estalo na bochecha de Inuyasha, deixando-o um pouco corado

-Tchau Inu-kun – falou se afastando – vamos Rin, se papai e mamãe te pegam..

-É...mesmo.. – falou com a boca enroscada na de Sesshomaru – Tchau Sesshy – deu mais um beijo ardente e se separou – eu realmente tenho que ir..

-Tchau

-Tchau – as duas garotas acenavam no batente da porta

O carro dos garotos partiu, e as garotas entraram em casa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As luzes estavam acesas no mínimo, porém a luz que vinha da cozinha estava em sua maior claridade possível, o que indicava que os entes das garotas estavam lá, se aproximaram devagar, com o pretexto de dar um susto neles, porém, ouviram uma conversa muito importante entre seus pais

-Temos que resolver isso logo, tem os estudos das meninas e... – falava a mãe

-Calma querida, daremos um jeito, mas não podemos deixar de fazer essa viagem, será importantíssimo para nós – falava o pai enquanto passava as mãos nas costas das esposas

-O que me preocupa é a Rin, ela tem namorado aqui, e daqui a pouco, ela terá de entrar na faculdade...

-A não ser que...

-A não ser que o que?

-A Rin poderia ficar aqui estudando na casa da tia Rika, para terminar os estudos, e a Kagome, poderia ir conosco

-É querido, poderia ser... – nessa hora as garotas entraram e já foram falando

-Poderia ser o quê? E para onde vocês pretendem ir – falava Rin em um tom de voz ameaçador

-Calma filha, precisamos ter uma conversa séria... – Kagome já ia saindo da cozinha quando.. – nós quatro

-O quê há mãe?

-Calma, iremos explicar – agora quem falou foi o pai

-Bom, é que seu pai recebeu uma proposta de doutorado na França, o que seria de grande importância na carreira profissional dele, e eu teria de ir junto e...

-E nós? – interrompeu Kagome

-Bem querida, você viria conosco

-E EU? – dessa vez quem interrompeu foi Rin, essa com uma cara indignada apontando para o próprio peito

-Er..bem filha, seria inviável, se lhe tirássemos do pais, já que daqui a pouco tempo, terás de entrar em uma faculdade

-Sei, e com quem eu ficaria? – falou mais indignada ainda

-Com a sua tia Rika, e sua prima Ayame, até que voltássemos – falou o pai que estivera calado boa parte da conversa – o que achas?

-Bom...er..eu não sei, mas temos que resolver isso logo – falou Rin, até que se ouviu um barulho de choro, e quando todos se viraram depararam com Kagome chorando

-O que há minha filha? – falou a mãe se aproximando da garota, que estava encolhida num cantinho da cozinha

-É que, eu estava pensando, se eu for embora eu...eu..eu ficarei longe dos meus amigos, do Inu-kun e.. – falou se exaltando

-Shiiii... – falou a mãe colocando o dedo indicador na boca da filha – ficará tudo bem filha, não se preocupe

-Jura?

-Juramos.. – falaram os três em uníssono

-É melhor vocês subirem e irem descansar, teremos dias muito cansativos... – falou a mãe se levantando e puxando Kagome junto

-Só uma perguntinha. – falou Kagome

-Claro – falou o pai

-Quando iremos? – falou Kagome

-Se tudo sair como planejamos, não tardar de uma semana – falou o pai – agora vão dormir

Todos disseram boa noite

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era de manhã, e as garotas se dirigiam a cozinha, onde tomariam o desjejum

-Bom dia – falaram os pais

-Bom dia – falaram as garotas desanimadas

-Queridas não fiquem tristes, essa viagem será para o nosso bem – falou a mãe carinhosa

-Eu sei – falou Rin

-É que...que eu terei de contar aos meus amigos que vou viajar, e logo agora que ia fazer cinco anos que eu era amiga do Inuyasha... – falou colocando a mão no rosto – eu vou sentir muita saudade dele, da Sango, do Miroku, do Sesshy, do Kouga...

-Calma, filha, eles continuaram a ser seus amigos... – disse chegando perto da garota levantando seu queixo e enxugando as lágrimas – mas não se abale muito com essa notícia, passe esses dias com seus amigos, como se não houvesse nada..

-Obrigada mãe – falou se recompondo – me sinto bem melhor, vou na casa do Inu-kun entregar o presente dele...beijo – se aproximou dos entes e da irmã e os beijou

-Ei K-chan, eu...er..quero ir com você...para... – falou Rin encabulada

-Tudo bem...vamos! – falou animada

-Vamos...tchau família – disse acenando enquanto era puxada pela irmã

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ding dong (puff ù.ú, era pa ser a campainha...hahaha)

-Já vai – falava Inuyasha correndo para atender só com uma calça, e com uma toalha enxugando os cabelos (14 anos jah dah pah ser gostosinho!)

-Oi! – falou Kagome com um sorrisinho, e já foi logo entrando na casa, Rin a seguiu

-Inu...Inuyasha cadê... – ia dizendo Rin, mas Inuyasha a interrompeu

-No quarto

-Ah..obrigado – falou envergonhada

-Tudo bem – falou Inuyasha – Sim, K-chan, o que te traz aqui?

-Não acredito que você não lembra! – falou com raiva – só pode ser brincadeira

-O que há Kchan, está nervosa, não entendo porque tanto estresse, que eu saiba hoje não é nenhuma data em especial – falou sem entender direito – eu estava me arrumando para sair com a Kikyou e de repente você chega aqui toda estabanada... – foi interrompido

-Então é assim, uma data tão importante, e você vai sair com aquelazinha? Quer saber Inuyasha, eu não deveria ter vindo aqui, como fui idiota em pensar que você lembraria de algo tão insignificante quanto o aniversário de CINCO anos que nos conhecemos – Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto

-Mas, não era só daqui a uma semana? – falou tentando se explicar

-Não me engane, e quer saber, mesmo que fosse, eu não estaria mas aqui... – falou pegando um um pequeno embrulho azul na bolsa e o atirando no chão – adeus

-K-chan – deu um grito, mas quando viu ela já havia saído correndo – Me perdoe... (safado, eu não perdoava nunca...jamé!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome correu até o praça que havia perto de sua casa, sentou-se em um banquinho e ficou observando as crianças brincarem, se bem que tinham a idade dela, porem, de tanto andar com a sua irmã e pessoas mais velhas, já tinha desaprendido o que era brincar assim, os amigos dela na realidade só queriam saber de namorar!

Sentiu uma mão pousando no seu ombro, e pedia, que fosse Inuyasha, porém...

-K-chan? – falou Kouga vendo a menina que tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas

-Ah...Kouga-kun... – "sua idiota, claro que não seria o Inuyasha, ele jamais desceria daquele pedestal e viria me pedir desculpas, ele só tem olhos para aquela Kikyou...o que ela tem que eu não tenho!"

-Você está ai? – disse o rapaz sentando-se ao lado da garota e abanando a mão na frente da mesma

-Claro...e ai..tudo bom? – falou forçando um sorriso

-Sabia que não sabes mentir? – falou sorrindo

-Ta tão na cara assim? – ele confirmou com a cabeça – desculpe..

-Sem problemas, e ai quer se divertir?

-Bom, é que eu preciso falar com a galera, tem como você conseguir marcar uma reunião para hoje – falou se levantando – ahhh...não chame o Inuyasha...viu? O Shesshy já deve saber e...hum, eu não gosto muito daquela Kikyou então...é, acho que é só isso

-Sim chefe – falou divertido

-Preciso ir para casa, mas já volto, marca na sorveteria...tchau – disse dando um beijo no garoto

-Tchau – falou encantado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo o grupinho estava lá, exceto Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin e Sesshomaru (puff..não era melhor eu ter dito qm veio!)

-Ai que demora da K-chan... – falou Sango olhando para o relógio – será que ela desistiu?

-Duvido, a K-chan jamais faria isso, se tem uma coisa que a K-chan odeia, é que faltem com a palavra, não seria exceção para ela.. – falou Miroku, Sango apenas inclinou a cabeça, apoiou a no braço e olhou novamente para o relógio

-Kouga, de que horas ela marcou mesmo? – falou Sango olhando fixamente para o relógio

-Ela já deve estar chegando... – ia falando quando sentiu uma mão no ombro (axo q tem algm com a mão no MEU ombro, pq jah perdi a conta d qts vezes eu coloquei isso nesse cap!)

-Estavam falando de mim! – falou sorrindo vendo o susto que Sango levara

-Falávamos sobre seu pequenino atraso – falou Sango com um sorriso debochado e abraçando a amiga – o que você queria tanto nos contar? E por que nem todos estão aqui?

-Bom, o Inuyasha ficou sabendo hoje mais cedo, e eu não suporto aquela Kikyou, (eu tbm naum...) e vocês eu vim contar agora – falou sorrindo

-Vai desembucha garota o que é de tão importante – falou Sango eufórica

-Calma Sangozinha, desse jeito ela não vai conseguir falar – falou Miroku no seu tom calmo de sempre

-Obrigada Miroku – falou Kagome virando-se para o amigo e percebendo que ainda estava em pé, puxou uma cadeira e sentou – Bom, o que eu tenho para falar é muito importante, eu não pretendia contar isso agora, mas os fatos se antecederam, e eu não tive escolha... – o garçom chegou (q cara sem noção, interromper uma conversa taum importante...puff du q eu tow falando, eu tbm tow interrompendo a fic!Sorry)

-A senhorita deseja alguma coisa? – Falou virado para Kagome que percebera que o rapaz estava ali, com interesse apenas de ouvir a conversa

-É...traga-me um sundae triplo – falou, e quando viu os olhos arregalados dos amigos deu uma piscadela, e vendo que o garçom não queria sair – É pra agora, pois amanhã não estarei mais aqui, falou sem perceber que dissera algo tão importante, porém o garçom foi embora

-O que disse K-chan! – falou Kouga alterado

-Acho que irá apenas fazer uma viagem de férias – falou Miroku otimista

-Fala alguma coisa K-chan – pediu Sango desesperada

-É que...er..hum, essa viagem, ela será por tempo indefinido – viu os amigos arregalarem os olhos – É que os meus pais terão que fazer doutorado, e eu terei de ir para a França com eles, eu não queria, mas não posso abandonar meus pais, é...muito importante para eles

-E a Rin também vai? – falou Sango, pois Rin também era sua amiga

-Não, seria mito difícil para ela ir para outro país, pois ela está no ensino médio, e daqui a pouco entrará na faculdade

-É mesmo – falou Sango

-E pra quando é a viagem? – falou Miroku

-Bom, o previsto era para o vôo ser sábado...mas, bom meu pai resolveu ir mais cedo para lá, para conseguir uma escola para mim... – foi interrompida

-Diga logo, podemos aproveitar o resto dos dias que você ficará aqui – falou Sango com a mão no peito

-Bom é que não serão dias, mas sim dia – essa foi a gota para todos – eu...eu vou viajar amanhã – falou num só sopro

-Mas...mas...amiga, eu...eu não esperava isso – falou Sango pulando em cima dela e abraçando-a, já chorava, Miroku tinha certo aperto no peito, enquanto Kouga ainda digeria as palavras

-Eu sinto muito – falou Miroku indo em direção à garota e abraçando-a

-Eu, bem K-chan...O QUE SERÁ DE MIM SEM VOCÊ! – falou Kouga exaltado

-Calma Kouga, eu voltarei... – ia falando

-Quando! Como você mesmo disse, essa viagem seria por tempo indeterminado – disse quase pulando

-Pense nisso... – falou se soltando do abraço dos amigos – eu voltarei – falou calmamente – e espero que vocês me esperem – falou virando-se para todos – agora tenho que ir, uma mala me espera – secou uma lágrima insistente que caíra – bom, acho que esse é o adeus – se virou

-Espere – gritou Sango, correndo até a amiga – sentirei saudades

-Todos sentiremos – falou Miroku postando-se ao lado de Sango

-Ele tem razão – falou Kouga se aproximando, todos se abraçaram (q kawaii eu tbm qru...soh falto o Inuuuuu)

-Agora é sério, tenho que ir – se virou e disse – mas vocês sempre estarão aqui – falou apontando para o coração

-Você também – falaram ao mesmo tempo

-Ah, e quanto ao sundae – falou apontando para o caixa (eh serio pow...q sundae demorado da gota!) – cancela o pedido por favor

-Pode deixar – falou Miroku

Assim ela foi embora

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sentou-se em sua cama e observou o presente curioso, por fim resolveu abri-lo, dentro do embrulho, havia um colar daqueles "friends forever" (cs sabem, que se dividem em duas partes) e uma carta que o rapazinho hesitou um pouco em ler, mas acabou lendo:

_Inuyasha,_

_Quando escrevi essa carta, pensei em te falar coisas do tipo: Espero que sejamos amigos para sempre, te adoro...mas a situação é outra, como você já deve estar sabendo, se não, saberás agora, eu irei viajar, para a França, e por tempo indeterminado, e quero que saibas, que será muito difícil para mim estar em um lugar novo, sem meu melhor amigo por perto._

_Houveram dias em que brigamos, em que não queríamos falar um com o outro, mas se quer saber, eu ficava esses dias todos me controlando para não ir falar com você, pois você sempre é o culpado, porém nunca assume, você e esse seu maldito orgulho...Mas no final, tudo dava certo, fazíamos as pazes, e íamos brincar no jardim de casa._

_Você jamais aceitou perder de mim, pois acho pouco...espero que quando eu voltar você esteja diferente, só interiormente, pois você é a pessoa mais linda que já conheci...nem pensar em se livrar das MINHAS orelhinhas viu! Ai Inu-kun...por que é tão difícil dizer adeus para quem gostamos?_

_Beijos_

_K-chan_

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, como pudera ser tão insensível com a garota, tinha que compensa-la, e já sabia como...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No quarto da garota, ela olhava insistentemente para o jardim de frente a casa, esperando que um certo hanyou de olhos cor de âmbar aparecesse, porém em vão, acabou dormindo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegara o dia da viagem, malas prontas, já ia a garota a caminho do aeroporto, olhando para a janela do carro, meio que se despedindo da sua terra natal.

O aeroporto estava com o seu movimento normal, atrasavam vôos aqui e ali, mas nada fora do comum, a garota já se encontrava no saguão, quando avistou um par de orelhinhas na entrada do mesmo, que pulava tentando passar, logo soltou as malas e correu para lá...

-Inuyasha, o que fazes aqui – falou fazendo cara de mau, mas sorrindo internamente

-Eu...vim...te...entregar...isso – falou mostrando um lindo embrulho rosa

-Obrigado, mas não precisava... – foi calada por Inuyasha, que pressionava dois de seus dedos na boca da menina

-Shiiii, calada, é claro que precisava, não é sempre que você consegue aturar uma pessoa por mais de 5 anos – deu uma pausa para respirar, a garota estava atônita, não conseguia pensar, finas lagrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos – sabe, quando vi o seu presente, lembrei do dia em que nos encontramos – deu uma risadinha – nunca pensei que fosse ser amigo daquela garotinha tola, branquela e magricela – Kagome fez uma cara de espanto – mas, com o tempo percebi, que se tratava de uma garota doce, meiga e especial... – a garota corou

-Inu-kun...eu...tenho que ir – disse dando um passo para trás – mas nunca irei te esquecer – nessa hora ela pulou nos braços do garoto

-Eu também...eu também

-Adeus

-Adeus

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No avião, a garota não resistiu e abriuo pequeno embrulho assim que seus pais dormiram...

-O que será que tem aqui... – ficou paralizada, ao fitar a linda jóia que jazia no interior da caixa – Não é possível... – viu um bilhete

_K-chan_

_Eu vi seus olhos sobre essa jóia, e, apesar de saber que a mesma não se compara ao brilho de seus olhos, ela poderia deixá-lo ainda mais belo..._

_Desculpa pelas minhas mancadas... E espero que quando olhar essa jóia, pense em MIM!_

_Te adoro_

_Inuyasha_

"Ai ai...só Inuyasha consegue ser orgulhoso, ao mesmo tempo que é sensível..." – pensou dando um sorrisinho

Continua...


	5. Chapter 9 e 10

Cap. 9 A volta parte 1 – Vivendo a là francesa

Passaram-se 5 anos desde a viagem de Kagome para a França, Rin ia visitar a família de seis em seis meses (pow q povinhu bara...passagem França-Japão). Sango mandava cartas todas as semanas, ela e Miroku iam muito bem... Porém, havia uma pessoa a qual Kagome não mantinha nenhum contato, era ele, o seu melhor amigo de infância, o garoto por quem se apaixonara quando tinha seus 10 anos...mas isso, era passado...

A jovem acordou, com a luz do sol, que penetrava pela janela aberta por sua mãe...

-Vamos filha... – falou vendo que a filha se mexia nos lençóis – hora de acordar, você não ia sair com os seus amigos? Já é meio-dia...

-Ai mãe, porque você não me falou antes havia me esquecido, marquei com eles de ir ao boliche (ai e amooo boliche!) – falou pulando da cama e correndo para o banheiro com uma toalha na mão, por fim trancando-se no mesmo e deixando a mãe sozinha

-Esses jovens – falou a mãe, olhando para o banheiro da suíte, e posteriormente dirigindo-se em direção a porta

Kagome tomou uma ducha rápida foi para o quarto, e vestiu uma bermuda jeans, que vinha até o joelho, numa tonalidade escura, que colava ao corpo e um top rosa bebê. E para completar um salto alto cor de rosa também. Estava na frente do espelho dando um jeito no cabelo, que continuava longo e com suas ondinhas de sempre, o corpo não era mas infantil, já tinha 17 anos, e agora tinha curvas, havia crescido bastante, porém duas coisas não haviam mudado, seu jeito de ser, e seus belos olhos azuis. Seus olhos pararam em uma pedra que brilhava tão intensamente pendurada em seu pescoço, lembrou-se do dia em que lhe fora presenteada com a mesma. Como sentia saudades daquele hanyou...

-Puff...Inuyasha... –suspirou parando de pentear os sedosos fios de cabelo, segurando a jóia por alguns instantes

Bateram na porta...

-Vamos K-chan...você não está pronta! – falou uma voz feminina e fina (povu...no começo do capítulo eu pensei em escrever as falas em francês...mas eu ia pirar se fosse pa escrever em francês e depois traduzir...além d q eu tow meio enferrujada!)

-Marie! – falou Kagome abrindo a porta e abraçando a amiga

-Calma K-chan, a galera ta esperando a gente lá em baixo... – falou apontando para a escada

-Ah claro...peça a eles só mais cinco minutinhos – falou dando uma piscadela para a amiga que concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos os seus amigos esperavam no sofá

-Oi galera – falou Kagome descendo as escadas fazendo todos voltarem o olhar para ela – Tão olhando o que! – falou abrindo um sorriso encantador

-Até que enfim resolveu descer – falou um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos claro e escorridos em uma franja, que davam contraste com os olhos verdes do rapaz, tinha o corpo definido e era alto

-Ai Henri, que ela sempre demora – falou Marie com um sorriso puxando o rapaz, Marie tinha olhos verdes iguais aos do rapaz, porém cabelos mais claros

-Agora que o seu irmão já entendeu isso, Marie, não podemos ir, eu estou louco para ganhar de todos vocês, e a K-chan deve estar a fim de tentar ganhar de mim... – falou convencido um garoto de cabelos marrons alto, com olhos castanhos escuros, e cabelos curtos

-Apoiado Pierre (eu sei q Pierre eh nome d gay...mas na falta de opção...) – falou Kagome indo até a porta – vamos ou vocês vão ficar com essa briguinha de irmãos!

-Ai tudo bem...vem Henri – disse puxando o irmão

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No boliche...

-Hahaha – Pierre ria a toa, também, ficaram umas duas horas jogando, e adivinha, ele ganhou todas, seguido de Henri em 2ª lugar, Marie em 3ª e Kagome em último

-Vamos lanchar, e depois que tal uma balada mais tarde – falou Marie entusiasmada

-Opa...falou com o baladeiro mestre – falou Pierre fazendo cara de bonitão e virando-se para segurar a mão de Marrie – a senhorita me daria a honra desta dança – falou curvando-se

-Claro – começaram a rir e caminhar na frente enquanto Kagome ia mais atrás constrangida por causa das investidas de Henri, que mas uma vez não davam em nada

Lancharam e foram para casa se arrumar para a balada.

Pausa para vestuário da K-chan (eu sou a estilista pessoal dela...entaum q o resto da galera da fic arrume o seu estilista, pois sou exclusividade da K...ok)

Kagome vestia uma saia godê (num sei se eh assim q se escreve...mas axo q vcs sabem o q eh...senão...mandem reviews!) numa tonalidade bege claro, com uma baby look de mangas estufadinhas laranja, e um salto razoavelmente alto bege. Maquiagem leve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boate

Eles chegaram lá, sentaram-se inicialmente num sofá...Marie ficou com Pierre, e Henri continuou suas investidas em Kagome, que estava cada vez mais constrangida:

-K-chan, você sabe que sou apaixonado por você, porque não me dá uma chance – falou com uma cara de pidão, que a lembrou de Inuyasha quando lhe pedia alguma coisa "Ai Inu-kun...q saudades de você...por Kami, porque estou pensando nele!" – Eu te amo, K-chan... – aquela era a gota d'àgua para a jovem que ao ouvir aquelas três palavras arregala os olhos

-Eu...er eu...bem...eu também te amo... – viu ele abrir um sorriso e se aproximar, ela cobriu a boca dele com dois dedos – Mas...como uma amiga – o rapaz recuou e disse:

-Vamos lá K-chan, você não tem ninguém...eu posso tentar... – uma lágrima saiu dos olhos azuis da jovem

-Pare...não quero mais complicar as coisas, vou para casa – correu para dentro da boate e pegou sua bolsa no sofá onde estavam Marie e Pierre na maior agarração

-Já vai? – falou Marie soltando-se de Pierre, Kagome não respondeu nada, ligou para sua mãe e foi para casa

-O que deu nela – falou Pierre...Marie deu de ombros

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No carro...

-Filha o que houve para você querer ir embora tão cedo? – falou a mãe sem desviar os olhos da estrada

-Nada – falou mas no mesmo instante percebeu que não fora convincente

-Não minta filha...eu sei que há algo...e pode tratando de ir me contando

-Ah mãe... não dá pra esconder nada de você mesmo, não é? – disse dando um sorriso fraco

-Toda ouvidos – falou colocando a mão no ouvido, fazendo a filha rir

-Ai mãe... - contou toda a estória de Henri, e a mãe ouviu cuidadosamente

-Bom filha, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer, é que você deve seguir seu coração, até mesmo porque o nosso tempo aqui em Paris está acabando...

-É...obrigada mãe

Entraram em casa e Kagome foi para o quarto, não sabia, mas a volta estava próxima...

Continua...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cap. 10 A volta parte 2 -

Kagome entrou em seu quarto, e ligou o computador, precisava falar com alguém, com um amigo de verdade, gostava dos amigos de Paris, mas sabia, que as pessoas de quem realmente gostava, e que com eles poderia contar em todos os momentos, apesar da distância.

Mas algo dentro da jovem não queria apenas conversar, ela queria saber sobre ele, sentia saudades, e não eram poucas. Por que pensara nele quando Henri falara aquelas-três-palavras? Não sabia...

Ligou o computador, haviam vários contatos onlines, mas só um com quem quisesse conversar, Sango...

Sangozinha diz:

K-chan eh vc?

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Ñ, eh a vovozinha...Claro q sou eu neh P

Sangozinha diz:

Ai K-chan soh vc mesmo...e ai! Novidades?

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Nada, a ñ ser q a minha volta não tardará, minha mãe disse que meu pai vai defender a tese de doutorado dele no mês q vem, e se tudo der certo, em mais ou menos um mês e meio estaremos de volta...

Sangozinha diz:

JURA!

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Dã, se eu falei eh pq eh verdade neh!

Sangozinha diz:

Nossa q SUPER! Ai K-chan, vou ter q sair...1000000000000 bjs

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Tchau

Kagome sorria, por ter falado com a amiga, fazia tempo... até que a ficha caiu...

-Droga! Baka baka baka baka...Como pude esquecer de perguntar a ela sobre o Inuyasha – falou olhando para a tela do computador

Até que aparece aquela mensagem do msn messenger, que indica que acaba de entrar outro contato...

"Rin Saudades da familia! Acaba de se conectar"

-A Rin...

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Manaaaa!

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Maninhaaaa! E ai tudo bom!

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Td, mas tenho uma coisa importante para te contar e uma coisa mais importante p/ t pergutar

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Manda...

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Bom, eh q a mamãe falou que iríamos voltar em breve...mais ou menos um mês e meio...

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Uau! Jah era hora...e a outra!

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Bom, eh q hoje mais cedo, eu sai com meus amigos (povu eram umas 12 da noite blz...a festa num tava mt legal e ela foi embora...e agora tava vadiando no msn...como eu!)e...

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

E...

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Lembra do Henri?

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Aquele gatinho francês! Lógico, soh num conta pro Sesshy...hauhauhauhau

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Bom, eh q ele disse q me amava, mas qndu ele falou isso, eu lembrei do...

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Uau...diz logo, ele te beijou...

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Ai eu me lembrei do Inuyasha...e como eu ñ falo, nem vejo ele faz um tempão, eu qria saber se...hum...vc poderia me dizer como ele anda

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Ai K-chan ñ sei nem como te falar isso...

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Ele ñ morreu neh!

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

ù.ú claro q ñ...eh q ele, bom, ele anda meio distante de nois, desde q vc foi para Paris, ele se distanciou mais da gente, tudo graças àquela vagabunda da Kikyou q ele insiste em namorar...ela carregou ele para o lado dela e daqueles amiguinhos esnobes dela...e o Inuyasha (Baka!) foi na onda dela...sabe q ele nem fala com a Sango e o Miroku nos corredores, se tornou um completo imbecil, se ñ fosse pelo Sesshy eu nem falava mais com ele!

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Nossa...ele fez isso...realmente, aquela garota tem poder sobre ele...

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Ah...outro dia ele teve a cara de pau de perguntar como vc estava pra mim...

Kagome pulou da cadeira, já sabia do que precisava saber "Ele ainda pensa em mim!"

K-chan direto de Paris diz:

Bom jah vou Rin...Bjinhuuuu

Rin Saudades da família! diz:

Tchau...manda um beijo para os velhos...brincadeirinha

Desligou o computador, jogou-se na cama ainda atordoada, e dormiu do jeito que estava...

XxX

Passou-se um mês e meio, e o pai de Kagome, já havia defendido sua tese, e faltavam apenas x(num sei o tempo de vôo França-Japão, mas vc imagina, e soma mais uma hora do tempo em q a galera fica no aeroporto, e pronto)horas.

A família estava toda sentada no saguão de embarque esperando apenas a chamada, Kagome escrevia bilhetes para serem colocados nos presentes que havia comprado para seus amigos até que...

-Chamada para o vôo 133 com destino Japão, favor dirigir-se ao portão de embarque – Kagome subitamente parou de escrever, se levantou e ajeitou a saia muito curta que usava (isso indica parada para o vestuário...minha parte favorita! Bom, ela tava usando uma saia tipo aquela do anime, q para qm ñ sabia, eh um exemplo d saia godet, mas marrom escuro, juntamente com uma blusinha azul clara, que tinha um decote em V e alças finas, tinha uma faixa que seguia embaixo dos seios modelando-os, essa feita de – cs sabem aqueles negoçinhos q parecem lantejoulas, mas são transparentes – descia até a altura do umbigo na frente, enquanto atrás, prosseguia com um tamanho normal. Sapatos de bico fino, e salto, na tonalidade marrom. Cabelos presos, com a franja nega e lisa caindo de lado.)

XxX

No aeroporto do Japão já era tarde da noite, levando em consideração, que embarcaram cedo da manhã.

Ninguém os esperava, pois haviam combinado com a tia das garotas que iriam buscar Rin em uma festa da faculdade...

XxX

Na faculdade...

Todos se divertiam na festa, incluindo todos os amigos de Kagome – Rin e Sesshomaru ainda namoravam...Sango e Miroku apesar de viverem brigando continuavam juntos...Pelo que soubera, sua prima Ayame entrara na turma, e tinha uma quedinha por Kouga, que apesar de tudo, dizia-se apaixonado por Kagome...Inuyasha namorava àquela Kikyou (barro velho)...Bem, não havia mudado muito, mas estava curiosa para rever os amigos...

Chegando ao local da festa, Kagome teve uma idéia, falou com seus pais, para que eles fossem para casa descansar, ela ficaria na festa, e depois voltaria para casa. Os pais aceitaram de agrado, pois estavam cansados, e viam o entusiasmo da garota nos olhos

-E quem vai te levar para casa, filha? – falou a mãe de Kagome

-Ah...bom, podemos voltar de carona, qualquer coisa ligamos para a tia – disse empurrando os pais para que fossem embora logo

-Mas tome cuidado, nada de bebidas e... – ia falando a mãe da jovem

-Mãe, você confia em mim? – a mãe assentiu com a cabeça – então você sabe que não tem com que se preocupar, agora vão e descansem – os dois foram embora, Kagome respirou fundo, e entrou no salão...

XxX

Ao entrar sentiu-se meio perdida mas logo avistou Rin que quase teve um infarto ao var a irmã...

-Maninhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritou Rin abrindo espaço na pista de dança para abraçar a irmã, o que chamou a atenção de Sesshomaru que a acompanhava

-Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn – gritou Kagome imitando a irmã, que aora a abraçava fortemente, Sesshomaru enfim conseguiu passar pela multidão, e quando olhou para Kagome, arregalou os olhos – Ai Sesshy...chega mais, ou não se lembra mais de mim! – falou com um sorriso sarcástico

-Claro que não, cunhadinha – disse abraçando Kagome que já havia se soltado de Rin

-Assim que eu gosto... – Kagome visualizou outro rosto na multidão – Sangoooooooo – Sesshomaru tampou os ouvidos (q kawaii!)

-K-chan – falou Sango, que repetindo o gesto de Rin, abraçou fortemente a irmã – Ai que saudades! – Miroku que vinha com dois copos de ponche na mão os derrubou quando viu Kagome, e abraçou a menina, que ao sentir que a mão do jovem estava se aproximando de suas partes traseiras (pra naum dizer bunda!), deu logo um sai pra lá nele

-Você não muda mesmo – falou Kagome com um sorriso maroto no rosto

O grupo se tornara o centro das atenções, e todos olhavam para eles...Os meninos principalmente olhavam Kagome com olhares cobiçosos, o que fizeram com que um par de olhos cor de âmbar, enfim tomasse direção para onde a formosa estrela brilhava...

Os olhos azuis da jovem sentiram-se observados, e ao se virarem, depararam-se com os orbes cor de âmbar que a observavam, um nó se formou na garganta da jovem...ele estava tão lindo..."Ai Inuyasha..."

Sem perceber um ia em direção ao outro, o tempo havia parado, só existiam os dois...Pararam um de frente para o outro e se olharam profundamente...

"Nossa, como está linda...quem imaginaria que aquela garotinha baixinha ia se tornar um avião desses...nossa...até que o tempo foi generoso..." Inuyasha pensou, e surgiu um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto que fez Kagome corar "Cara, como ele ta gostoso...eu sabia que ele ia ficar bonitão mas não imaginava tanto assim..."

A música mudou, ficou mais lenta. Muitos casais foram para o salão. Ele olhou-a dos pés a cabeça, curvou-se e disse bem baixinho sem perceber os olhares em volta, curiosos por parte da multidão, invejosos dos homens que cobiçavam a garota e ...

-Me daria a honra desta dança? – falou estendendo a mão para Kagome que ficou paralisada, começou a piscar feito uma tola, mas falou...

-Claro, nobre cavalheiro – falou em tom de deboche, ele a puxou mais para perto, apesar da idade não estava acostumada a esse tipo de dança, estranhou, mas ele sorriu e falou em seu ouvido:

-Não precisa se preocupar, continuo o mesmo Inuyasha de sempre...só não sei de você...

-Por mim...bom, todos crescemos...acho que cresci um pouco... – ele soltou um riso e continuou a dançar

XxX

A festa acabou, e Inuyasha e Sesshomaru (agora com carteira de motorista) , deram uma carona para as garotas

XxX

A noite fora perfeita, sem Kikyou, e havia reencontrado sua melhor amiga, mas havia algo estranho, sentiu-se diferente ao lado da amiga...o que poderia ser...

Continua...

XxX

Oie...demorei menos a postar e esse cap ficou maior, agora não esperem q o próximo cap vá sair rápido, terei prova essas duas semanas que vem seguidas...e depois, qndo estarei de férias, prometo atualizar a fic...

Algumas considerações a serem tomadas:

A galerinha do Japão continua do mesmo jeito soh q maior e com o corpo crescido

Era mês de novembro

A festa era em comemoração ao inicio das férias na facu

Td mundo era da facu...menos Kagome que ia entrar no outro ano

Kikyou tinha ficado em casa com dor de cabeça

O Kouga tava de recuperação e ficou estudando em casa

A Ayame ficou em casa por motivo de força maior...minha preguiça


	6. Chapter 11 e 12

Cap. 11

Kagome e Rin chegaram na casa que não viam havia tempos. Estava tudo uma bagunça, Rin ia de vez em quando na casa para ver se estava tudo ok, mas nunca se preocupava em arrumar.

Kagome foi dormir no mesmo quarto de Rin, já que o seu quarto não estava em condições de habitação (bagunça geral), os seus pais dormiram no sofá cama na saleta de televisão...

-K-chan, o que foi aquilo... – falou Rin desistindo de tentar dormir sentando na borda da cama de Kagome

-Aquilo o quê? – falou Kagome tirando o lençol da cabeça rapidamente fitando a irmã sem entender

-Puff...ainda perguntas...você, o Inuyasha...o que foi aquilo? – falou Rin com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto

-Ah...bom...acho que foi normal – falou Kagome sonhadora lembrando da dança

-Ai...mas se quer saber...vocês fazem um casal lindo! – disse com estrelinhas nos olhos – você ainda gosta dele...e ele gosta de você que eu tenho quase certeza...ai e os filhinhos...eu queria tanto que o Sesshy tivesse aquelas orelhinhas, ou então que o Inu deixasse eu tocar as dele, mas ele fez uma promessa pra você...

-Rin...não viaja – falou Kagome com uma gota na cabeça – vamos dormir, que amanhã eu pretendo matar as saudades de toda a cidade, e de todos que fazem parte dela...e diferente de você eu fiquei horas dentro de um avião e mereço descansar um pouco se não for pedir muito

-Calma K-chan – falou Rin com um sorriso indo para a cama dela – mas que seriam um casal lindo, ah isso seriam sim! – Kagome não pensou duas vezes e jogou sua almofada em Rin

Elas riram, e depois caíram no sono, pois o dia seguinte seria longo...

XxX

O dia amanhecera claro, o sol brilhava como nunca, e as duas irmãs dormiam como pedras, até que ouvem um grito...

-Kagome e Rin, venham para a cozinha já suas dorminhocas! – exclamou uma voz feminina do andar de baixo

A mais velha Rin acordou primeiro...

-Ai mãe, que saco, deixa a gente dormir, fomos dormir muito tarde ontem

-Eu também dormi tarde e nem por isso estou com sono... – retrucou a mãe, com uma voz animada

-Mas você é adulta, e devia saber que os adolescentes devem dormir no mínimo 10 horas... – falou Rin se re-aconchegando na cama

-Acontece, que já são duas horas da tarde, e o almoço já está servido... – Rin arregalou os olhos e procurou o relógio mais próximo – Ah, e eu e o seu pai vamos fazer compras, sabe como é não é...

-Claro tudo bem – falou Rin fechando os olhos, e depois balançando a cabeça tentando acordar – K-chan... – chocalhou a irmã – K-chan! – falou ficando nervosa – K-chan...VOCÊ TA VIVA! – gritou desesperada, a irmã abriu os olhos lentamente

-Ai Rin, que estresse! – falou levantando a cabeça e franzindo a testa, por causa da luz do sol

-Se não percebeu, já são duas da tarde, e se você ainda pretende sair hoje, é bom ir tomar um banho. Tive uma idéia, que tal combinarmos com a galera pra fazer uma noitada de filmes (cara gnt sem inspiração eh assim mermu, mas fazer o q neh!) na república da faculdade, vou correndo ligar! – deu um sorriso maldoso que passou desapercebido pela irmã

XxX

Toda a galera (Inu, Sesshy, Kikynojo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Ayame) se encontrava na frente da república das meninas no campus, só faltavam as meninas...

Inuyasha estava com as costas encostadas no portão e os braços cruzados na frente, com um olhar perdido e o pensamento longe, ao seu lado estava Kikyou, tentando puxa-lo para a conversa, porém já desistindo...

-Sabia que esperar essas garotas seria um atraso nas nossas vidas – fala Kikyou com uma cara de desgosto

-Se não queria vir, não precisava – falou Sango com uma cara raivosa, sem agüentar mais a presença da "Kikynojo", como apelidara

-Acho melhor eu ligar – disse Kouga (o bara) tirando um celular de última geração do bolso, fazendo menção em ligar – Sango...qual é o número da K-chan?

Sango com gota na cabeça – 88340737 – Kouga discou...

-Alô – disse a voz da dona do celular do outro lado da linha

-K-chan? É você? – falou Kouga com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que não deixou de ser percebido por Inuyasha que quase que rosnou (calma auau...hahaha)

-É ela...Kouga-kun! – falou Kagome abrindo a boca com espanto chamando a atenção da irmã que vinha ao seu lado caminhando na rua com os dvds

-É o Kouga? – falou Rin

-Espere... – falou Kagome para Rin tirando a boca do fone, mas Rin automaticamente tirou o celular da mão da irmã

-Kouga! Já estamos chegando... – deu uma pausa olhando para o relógio – mais cinco minutos, já entramos no campus...

-Ah, então tudo bem, vou avisar para a galera... – falou Kouga olhando no horizonte – Tchau – desligou o celular

-Tchau – falou Rin fechando o celular da irmã e entregando-o a ela

-Por que você fez isso? – falou Kagome encarando a irmã

-Será que ainda não percebeu que ele está a fim de você, e digo mais, a Aya-chan está a fim dele, portanto não dê trela pra ele...ok! – falou Rin se exaltando – Além do mais você tem que terminar com o Inu...

-Ai Rin lá vem você de novo – falou Kagome apressando o passo e avisando os amigos na frente da casa...

Sesshomaru chega abraçando Rin... Inuyasha abre os olhos e vê as garotas chegando...Vai em direção de Kagome...Kouga também vai em direção a Kagome, Kikyou arregala os olhos vendo os dois irem atrás da garota...

Quando Inuyasha e Kouga se aproximavam da garota, um vulto passou por entre eles...

-K-channn – gritou Ayame pulando na prima – prima, há quanto tempo, achei que nunca mais fosse te ver – os rapazes gelaram

-Ai eu que o diga, eu contava os segundos para sair daquele país, sabe como é não é, saudade da família, e principalmente dos amigos – falou largando a prima e recaindo os olhos sobre Kouga – Kouga-kunnn! – disse ela indo cumprimentar o amigo, sem esquecer do que sua irmã havia lhe falado antes

-Nossa que saudades, sabe que isso aqui ficou muito calmo sem você! – falou com um sorriso, abraçando de leve a "amiga" segundo ele

Separou-se dele e disse – Vamos galera, temos 4 filmes aqui para assistir! – disse com um sorriso lindo que deixou Inuyasha com um sorriso bobo na cara, levou um beliscão de Kikyou

-Itaiii – falou o hanyou massageando o braço

-Vamos – falou por entre dentes a namorada ciumenta do hanyou

XxX

Todos entraram na saleta do dormitório (cara...se num tiver finge q tem! Use a imaginação) pegaram os colchões dos quartos, e se postaram na sala de televisão.

Sesshy dividiu um sofá de dois lugares com Rin, Miroku puxou Sango para dividir o outro sofá com ele, Kiyou sentou na poltrona separada, Ayame, Kouga, Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram no chão, na respectiva ordem. (povo, esqci de escrever, mas tinha comida viu!)

O primeiro filme era uma comédia, a galera riu a beça, já o segundo era um épico, muito interessante por sinal, depois veio um drama, as meninas se acabaram de chorar...e agora o básico...um filminho de TERROR(meu gênero favorito, mas sem citar nomes)

Miroku nessa altura do campeonato roncava tanto, que foi jogado lá para dentro, Kikyou estava toda desgostosa, Sesshy e Rin não mais assistiam ao filme, estavam se agarrando no sofá, o resto estava apreensivo, e as meninas com medo.

A parte mais emocionante do filme chega...

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – um grito fino sai da boca de Kagome, e o medo foi tanto, que ela acabou abraçando Inuyasha, que fez uma cara de quem gostou, mas logo recebeu um ponta pé de Kikyou...

-Shiiii, estou tentando ver o filme – disse sarcástica, Kagome soultou o garoto imediatamente, virou para o lado e viu Ayame dormindo abraçada a Kouga ( q lindu!)

Kouga, meio que num ato de sonambulismo, largou-se de Ayame, e abraçou Kagome, o que deixo tanto a garota constrangida, como o hanyou raivoso, Inuyasha jogou um copo de refrigerante em cima de Kouga, que acordou...todos acordaram, ou pararam o que estavam fazendo para vê a briga...

-Ei cara, que foi que deu em você! Falou Kouga levantando e encarando Inuyasha que no mesmo instante levantou e encarou ele, Kagome vendo o perigo da situação ficou de pé na frente de Kouga, encarando Inuyasha

-Bom, eu acho melhor acabar por aqui, eu já vou indo, vem Rin, eu vou ligar para o papai e a mamãe virem nos buscar... – falou Kagome

-Ei, podemos levar vocês – falou Sesshy

-Não Sesshy, a K-chan está certa, não daria certo – Rin se levantou e puxou a irmã para o pátio – ah, Sesshy, acho melhor você ir indo, o Inu ta meio fora do controle...

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu as leve, é caminho e...

-Não – falou Rin cobrindo a boca dele com um beijo rápido

-Eles chegaram (the flash) – falou Kagome – Tchau! – disse cutucando a prima, para ir já que Ayame ainda dormia (pedra!) – Vamos – falou já puxando a prima

-Ah...claro – disse Ayame abrindo os olhos – mas o que foi! – falou espantada

-Isso é uma longa história

-Ah então tudo bem

XxX

As meninas fora embora, e Kouga também...

-Inuyasha, que ceninha foi aquela, brigando por uma garota que não sou eu, sua namorada, você não me merece e...

-Cala a boca! – Kikyou se assustou com o tom de voz do hanyou – Quer saber...já deu! Acabou

-Mas...

-Já era Kikyou, eu estava querendo fazer isso há tempos

-Tudo por causa _daquela _garota – falou choramingando

-Pois e se for por causa dela! Eu não te devo explicações...Tchau Kikyou, dá pra a gente ir, Sesshomaru

-Claro...Tchau, Sango – falou virando-se para a amiga que chocalhava Miroku tentando acorda-lo – Er...tenta um copo de água fria...

-É boa idéia – falou e disse...Miroku nem ao menos reagiu

-Isso é bom Sangozinha – falou o rapaz adormecido passando a mão nas partes da garota – Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii...O que foi isso Sangozinha! – falou passando a mão no rosto vermelho pelo tapa

-Vamos, a noitada acabou...

-Já...só vimos um filme...

-Acabou... – falou Sango chateada – Vamos!

Todos foram embora, exceto Kikyou...

-Ah, aquelazinha me paga, por ter roubado o _meu_ Inuyasha...a se paga

Continua...

XxX

Cap. 12

Passara-se uma semana, desde o evento ocorrido, Kagome mantivera-se esse tempo todo em casa com sua irmã, Sango e Ayame, muitas vezes os namorados da irmã e da amiga ligavam para sair, e restavam apenas ela e a prima, que se divertiam do mesmo jeito...

-Sabe K-chan, eu to muito a fim do Kouga-kun, eu...bem, eu queria que você me...me ajudasse com ele – falou Ayame meio errante

-Que legal priminha, claro que eu te ajudo, ele é meu amigo, e eu posso dar umas indiretas pra ele... – falou sorrindo, até que parou em uma posição pensativa, examinando a prima – hum...

-Que foi? – perguntou a prima olhando assustada para a garota

-Podemos começar hoje, que tal! – falou animada – vem, você tem que estar linda, prove estas daqui enquanto eu combino com ele – falou rápida jogando várias roupas sobre a prima que ficou estática – é pra hoje – falou voltando

XxX

Ela ligou para o amigo:

_-Alô? – falou a pessoa do outro lado da linha_

_-Alô, gostaria de falar com o Kouga? – falou ansiosa ajoelhando-se no sofá_

_-Tudo bem, vou passar para ele – falou a voz da mulher_

-Kouga, para você – gritou a senhora

-Quem é? – falou o rapaz em resposta

_-Quem fala?_

_-Ah, é a Kagome, amiga dele_

-A Kagome, amiga sua

-Ah claro, já estou indo

_-Oi K-chan, tudo bem? A que devo a sua graça?_

_-Bom, é que hoje eu estava pensando em ir para a faculdade, sabe como é, conhecer o campus, e tudo mais, eu iria só com a Aya-chan, mas é meio perigoso duas garotas e tal, ai, pensei em você nos acompanhar, você poderia?_

_-Claro, passo ai de que horas?_

_-Hum, 3 horas está bom para você?_

_-Estarei ai as 3, tchau_

_-Tchau_

-Resolvido – falou a garota virando-se e subindo as escadas para o quarto – Aya-chan, ainda! – falou espantada, a prima ainda não havia experimentado nenhuma peça

-Bom, não sei por onde começar – falou olhando as roupas que Kagome lhe passara

-Hum, tenta essa com essa, vai ficar muito bom – falou Kagome dando uma piscadinha

-Er, tudo bem – disse indo em direção ao banheiro da suíte, do mais novo e re-paginado quarto de Kagome

-Eu vou me trocar, e depois eu dou um jeitinho no seu cabelo – falou abrindo o guarda roupa e indo ao banheiro social

XxX

Já eram 3 horas...

Ding dong (campainha)

-Oi Kouga-kun – falou Kagome abrindo a porta e dando um beijinho em cada uma das bochechas do amigo, que gelou – entre, a Ayame ta demorando um pouquinho, sabe como é, mulheres

-Aham – falou Kouga olhando a casa, que apesar de continuar a ser a mesma por fora, estava totalmente nova por dentro – Uau – disse o rapaz sem perceber ao olhar Ayame descendo as escadas "Ela está...realmente linda!"

-Pronto, agora podemos ir – falou Kagome puxando a prima – vamos!

-Ãhn, claro – falaram os outros dois distraídos

XxX

Na casa de certo hanyou...

-Droga, tenho que estudar para esse maldito teste de inglês...por que fui ficar em recuperação, por que! – falou procurando algo desesperadamente na mochila que usa para ir a faculdade – e cadê a merda desse livro – falou ficando mais irritado até que veio uma luz em sua cabeça – será que eu esqueci no meu armário

XxX

-Esse é o corredor onde ficam os armários dos cursos de humanas... – falava Kouga para Kagome, e Ayame apenas acompanhava timidamente, Kagome tentava envolvê-la na conversa, mas nada da prima falar

-Onde fica o seu Ayame? (Ayame fazia direito) – perguntou Kagome

-Ãhn...ah, ali – falou apontando para o armário, próximo dele havia um rapaz...

Ao chegarem perto o rapaz se vira e sem querer esbarra em Kagome, e já vai reclamando...

-É cega garota... – ao perceber de quem se tratava o rapaz gela

-Você! – falam Kouga e Inuyasha ao se encontrarem, o hanyou até esquece que trombou com a sua amiga, que ficou paralisada no canto com as mãos no rosto, Ayame fi ver o que ela tinha

-Que foi K-chan? – perguntou Ayame preocupada

-Ah, nada não, caiu um cílio...alguém quer fazer um pedido! – todos olham para ela com gotas

-Aiai K-chan, só você mesmo... – falou Ayame risonha, o que Kouga reparou deixá-lo feliz, mas logo virou o rosto para encarar Inuyasha que o olhava com desdém

-O que faz aqui! – falaram ao mesmo tempo – Eu perguntei primeiro – juntos de novo

-Ai, que besteira de vocês dois, vamos todos juntos... – falou puxando os dois, Ayame ficou para trás mas logo foi puxada pela prima – você também

XxX

Inuyasha foi levado para uma sorveteria, meio que a força por Kagome que articulava todo o plano para juntar Kouga e Ayame...

-Obrigado – falou Kagome para o garçom que era um DEUS, ele piscou para ela, e os dois rapazes olharam furiosos para ele

-Olha aqui carinha – falou Inuyasha olhando para o garçom

-É isso ai, tira os olhos da _minha mulher_ – disse Kouga abraçando e agarrando Kagome para indicar posse, foi a gota d'água para Ayame, que olhou para a prima com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

-Sua traíra – falou para Kagome, já chorando e foi saindo

-Espere, eu não o fiz... – falou Kagome, vendo a prima perder-se no horizonte

XxX

Kagome voltou para a sorveteria...

-Olha o que fez Kouga... – falou Kagome com os olhos marejados também – ela...ela...ela estava apaixonada por você

-Mas, ela...sério! – refletiu Kouga – Mas ela tem de entender K-chan, eu...eu te amo

-O QUÊ! – brado Inuyasha "aquele...aquele..." – o que você é dela, ela nem te conhece direito e...ela... – parou para pensar – ela merece algo melhor, não um lobo fedido como você

-Como é que é! – gritou Kouga – se ela não me merece, quem poderia ser melhor para ela?

Inuyasha ficou nervoso "eu é lógico" – teria de ser um rapaz no mínimo bonito – falou convicentemente

-Então eu ainda estou no páreo – falou Kouga convencido – eu sou o cara mais bonito de todo o campus

-Mas boiola também, quem já viu, um cara que pinta as unhas...um homem para a Kagome tem que ser macho como eu – falou sem perceber

-O que disse Inuyasha! – falou Kagome sem acreditar no que ouvira

-Nada... – falou nervoso – continuando, você vai já se afastar dela...

-Ai já passou dos limites Inuyasha, vamos embora, eu ainda tenho que procurar a Ayame...vamos... – falou puxando Inuyasha – ah, origada por tudo Kouga- kun, mas eu vou voltar com o Inuyasha, preciso dizer umas poucas e boas para ele – virou com um olhar maligno para o hanyou que engoliu em seco

-Tudo bem – falou se aproximando de Kagome e beijando as bochechas da garota enquanto Inuyasha grunhia de raiva para Kouga que fez uma cara de superior ao se afastar

-Você viu o que ele fez? – falou Inuyasha indignado

-Isso não é da sua conta, vamos logo, que preciso falar com você

-Tudo bem...chefona – Inuyasha sorriu

XxX

Kouga dirigia sem direção, queria pensar...parou em uma ponte que ficava no lago de uma praça...observou uma silhueta ao longe, gotas brilhantes caiam de seus olhos...

Se aproximou da garota da ponte e murmurou:

-Espero que me perdoe – o rapaz olhava fixamente para o horizonte, a garota reconheceu a voz e se virou para fita-lo

-O que faz aqui, veio pedir desculpas para alguém tão...insignificante como eu...foi a Kagome que mandou – falou magoada

-Sua prima não tem nada a ver com isso, e eu achei que te devia uma desculpa – o sol se punha, e o céu estava colorido de laranja

-Ãhn – olhou a garota incrédula

-Posso ficar aqui, com você? – continuava a fitar o horizonte

-Bem, quem sou eu para te impedir, afinal esse local é público – falou virando-se e passando a fitar o horizonte

Ficaram boa parte da tarde ali, apenas olhando o horizonte, sem dizer uma única palavra...

Continua...

XxX


	7. Chapter 13

_**Oi gente, esse eh meu primeiro cap, aqui começará meu trabalho!  
Sei que não está muito bom, até porque eh a primeira vez que escreve e me falta muita experiencia. Assim que espero que vocês ejam um pouco flexiveis com esse cap, prometo que tentarei melhorar nos outros!**_

_**Beijos**_

Cap. 13

Inuyasha saiu con Kagome, caminhavam na direção do carro dele. O silencio era enorme, e muito incomodo. De repente ele perguntou...

-Bem, o que você queria me dizer?

-Que eu que?

-Você disse queria me dizer uma coisa, lembra?

- AH, eu quero saber o que foi aquela sua ceninha com o Kouga, por que você fez aquilo?

- Eu, er...uhm.Vamos Kagome, que já está muito tarde. Tenho que resolver uma coisa ainda- disse inuyasha "tomara que ela não insista, não sei o que dizer se ela continuar, só sei que não quero que aquele lobo imundo chegue perto dela"

-Inuyasha, por que? – "ele parecía que estava com ciume, não sei, pode ser a minha imaginação e o desejo e que ele esteja enteressado por mim"

-Por nada, só que nao gosto de Kouga, e muito menos que ele chegue perto de você. Se você não percebeu ele tá afim é de outra coisa com você.

-Ah Inu-kun, deixa de falar besteira. Vamos, você não disse que tem que resolver umas coisas- "a verdade é que por um momento pensei que fosse porque ele estevesse gostando de mim"

Inuyasha foi deixar Kagome na casa dela e se dirigio a dele

Kagoeme chegou em casa, foi direto pra o seu quarto, pensou que Ayame estaría em casa, mais se encontrava sozinha, nem ela nem Rin estavam e não tinha com quem falar sobre o ocurrido.

Ao se ver sozinha, se jogou na cama e começou a pensar no que tinha acontecido... ´´qual será a intenção do Inuyasha, primeiro ele se afasta de todos e de repente, quando eu o vejo ele me da toda a atenção do mundo – sou lesa, é porque fazia muito tempo que não nos viamos nem nos falavamos. – mais ao mesmo tempo se mostra muito possessivo quando Kouga tentou se aproximar. Mas o mais provavel é que eu estou imaginando coisas, só Deus sabe o que daria para que ele gostasse de mim´´

Tinha que conversar com alguém, esfriar a cabeça, e a melhor maneira era ligar pra Sango, ela com certeza a ajudaria.

Meu Deus, essa foi por pouco, quase que a Kagome descobre que eu estou gostando dela. Será que ela gosta de mim? Ela é sempre tão carinhosa, mais é assim com todos, quer dizer, nunca foi assim com a Kikyou – então ele lembrou daquela primeira vez em que disse a ela que tinha beijado a Kikyou – ah Kagome, se você soubesse o quanto eu gosto de você...o problema é que sou um maldito covarde, que não tem coragem de falar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos pra pessoa mais importante do mundo..´´

Assim, resolveu ligar pro seu amigo, Miroku, pra pedir uma opinião a ele sobre o que fazer...

-_Alô _

_- Oi Sango, sou eu Kagome.._

_- Oi amiga, como você está? _

_- Estou precisando esfriar a cabeça, dar uma volta, onde você está? Pode vir comigo?Não queria ir sozinha, e to presisando conversar com alguém._

_- Estou com o Miroku, mais agora mesmo vou pra sua casa._

_- Certo, estou te esperando._

_- Miroku_

_- Oi Inuyasha, o que foi?_

_-Nada, é só que estou precisando falar com você_

_-Agora? _

_-Feh, claro que agora, se não já teria dito que era depois né?_

_-Tá certo, não precisa ficar assim_

_-Feh, e então, vem ou não?_

_-Er...sim claro, vou agora_

Sango chegou a casa de Kagome e ela contou tdo o que tinha acontecido hoje, o incidente com Ayame y Kouga, e tudo o que sentía por Inuyasha.

_-Não sei se posso aguentar mais tempo Sango, eu o amo muito, mais ele parece que não percebe isso._

_-Ah Kagome, o melhor é você esquecer dele e pensar na possibilidade de sair com outros garotos._

_-Outros garotos?Como quem?_

_-Você lembra do Hojo? Encontrei com ele faz uma semana. Adivinha por quem ele perguntou na hora que me viu?_

_-Por mim?_

_-Claro, por quem mais poderia ser? Se você não lembra farei o favor de te lembrar...ELE ERA APIXONADO POR VOCÊ_

_-Ah, não sei se poderia fazer isso, estar com ele amando ao Inuyasha._

_-Claro que você pode, e no final você vai acabar gostando dele_

_-Mais sinto como se eu tivesse utilizando ele pra conseguir estar melhor._

_-Bom, depende de como você veja. É certo, mais por outro lado, me disseram que ele ainda fala muito em você, e que ainda está apaixonado por você._

_-Não Sango, é melhor esquecer tudo isso._

_-Tá certo, se é o que você quer. Vamos dar uma volta?_

_-Claro, seixa só eu ligar aqui pro Miroku, vai baixando que vou agora_

_-Ok_

Sango pegou o celular e marcou um número

_-Alo_

_-Oi Hojo, aqui é a Sango a amiga da Kagome, lembra de mim? Nos encontramos faz uns dias_

_-Claro que lembro. O que você quer?_

_-Você tinha me dito que queria ver a Kagome né?_

_-Quero sim. Por que?_

_-Porque estamos indo pra o shopping agoa mesmo, e você poderia se encontrar com a gente lá_

_-Certo, vou pra lá agora mesmo_

-_Inuyasha, cheguei_

_-Ah,pensei que não vinha mais_

_-Que? Se eu só demorei 10 minutos pra chegar, vim correndo_

_-Tudo bem_

_-Mais o que é que você queria me dizer?_

_-Nada, é que briguei com a Kagome queria dar uma volta_

_-Certo, onde você quer ir?_

_-Sei lá vamos ao shopping mesmo_

Ayame e Kouga ficaram calados vendo o horizonte até que ele quebrou o incomodo silencio.

-_O que você tem?Por que chamou a Kagome de traira?_

_-Eu, er...nada, não tenho nada. Por que você não liga pra ela pra perguntar como ela está?Ou é que ela já não liga pra você?_

_-O que?-"_Será que é verdade, ela está com ciúme?"- _Por que você está dizendo isso?_

_-"_Ele é burro o só tá se fazendo?"- _Nada, pensei que vocês estevessem juntos e que a Kagome tinha me mentido_

_-Não,todos sabem que a Kagome está apaixona pelo Inuyasha, só ele que parece não perceber isso_

_-E por que você fez aquilo? Se comportou daquele jeito?_

_-Não vou mentir, Kagome gosto muito dela_

_-Ah - _ Nesse momento ela ficou mais triste do que já estva, mais viu que tinha sido injusta com Kagome

- _Vamos conversar em outro lugar, quer dar uma volta?_

_- Claro_

**Vou demorar um pouco pra escrever o outro cap pq vou viajar por uma semana e quando voltar vai coincidir com as aulas...**

**Beijos e espero a opiniao de vcs!**

**Cami Taisho**


	8. Chapter14

Cap. 14

**Esse cap. Vai ser algo confuso…qualquer coisa vcs dizem e eu explico melhor….**

**Espero que gostem...**

Ayama e Kouga estavam passeando quando ele de repente segurou na mão dela. Ele sabia que a manina era louca por elee que Kagome jamais iria querer namorar com ele.

Continuaram andando até que chegaram num parque e se sentaram num banquinho...Lá começaram a falar de coisas sem importancia e Kouga percebeu que Ayame ficava vermelha cada vez que a olhava diretamente aos olhos então resolveu mudar de assunto, tentando arriscar um pouco...

-O que você sente por mim?-perguntou ele

-...

-Vamos, diga logo. Só quero confirmar uma coisa que já sei..

-Se você já sabe eu não prediso dizer...

-Quero ouvir de sua propia boca

-Eu..er, eu...gosto de você, faz muito tempo que gosto de você, mais patrece até que sou invisivel...-disse com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

kouga, ao ver a reação da garota se aproximou e pensou "porque não, não teria nada a perder" e foi se aproximando ate poder sentir a respiraãó dela no seu propio rosto. Ayame levantou a cabeá quando viu a proximidade entre os dois, olhou diretamente nos olhos delee ficou vermelha...Kouga acho engraáda a reaãó dela e dessa vez colocou seus labios sobre os dela. No primeiro momento Ayame não acreditou que fosse verdade, mais no momento seguinte respondeu ao inocente beijo que cada vez mais foi se aprofundando. Sço separaram por falta de ar nos pulmões...

Se formou um silencio incomodo entre os que Kouga tratou de quebrar...

-A partir de agora voc×e minha, sço minha e de ninguém mais..- disse sorrindo

-Mais se você nao gosta de mim-disse ela triste

-Posso aprender e você me ensinar...e além do mais, acha que vou perer de ter esses seus beijos só pra mim? São maravilhosos-respondeu aproximando-se novamente para beija-la - já to até me viciando-disse com os labios ainda sobre os dela.

Passaram um tempo lá no parque até que foi ficando de noite e ele a levou pra casa de Kagome (sim ela estava passando uns dias na casa da prima). Chegando láele baixou e abriu a porta para ela, que respondeu com um sorriso.

-Estava pensando...-disse ele olhando para o relogio e vendo que eram as 7 horas já- se você quer sair pra jantar? Passo aqui as 9,o que acha?

-O que acho?-disse abraçando ao seu agora namorado-ótimo, adoraria.

Se beijaram e ela se soltou dos braços dele dizendo um carinhoso _te amo_ e dizendo que tinha que se arrumar.

Voltando ao shopping (na mesma hora de antes..quando elas chegaram lá...)

Sango e Kagome chegara lá e ficaram olhando as lojas. Sango estava atenta a qualquer movimento que pudesse delatar a chegada de Houjo. Elas estavam conversando bem empolgadas quando Sango sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e uma voz conhecida dizendo _oi_, mais ela tinha que demonstrar sorpresa, Kagome não podia saber que ela tinha ligado pra ele.

-Houjo, tudo bom? O que você faz por aqui?-perguntou Sango

Ele entendeu o jogo e continu..

-Vim dar uma volta e comprar umas besteiras...

-Ah...

Kagome estava só ouvindo a conversa da amiga até que...

-Kagome é você?-perguntou Houjo

-Er..sim, sou eu..tudo bom? Quanto tempo né?

-É verdade, tempo demais. Você está linda. Meu deus, já era muito bonita e agora então...disse rindo

-Vamos dar uma volta e sentar um pouco?-disse Sango

-Claro- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo

A alguns metros dali dois rapazes estavam vendo a cena e uma deles morrendo de ciúmes.

-Vocè está vendo o que eu to vendo Miroku?

-Que a K-cham está conversando com outro garoto?-disse rindo maliciosamente-Tô, tô sim...

-Quer para de rir assim? Sua namorada também está lá conversando com ele-disse com raiva

-Tô vendo, mais sei que minha Sangozinha jamais faria nada assim, ela me ama demais-disse ele na mesma calma de sempre

Inuyasha, cada vez com mais raiva (ciúme?) disse..

-Vamos seguir esses treis..

-Que?-perguntou Miroku surpreso

-O que eu quiz dizer com isso? Muito fácil, ir atras deles sem que eles percebam a uma determinada distancia...precisa de mais explicação?

-Entendi...

Começaram a andar atras deles para todas as partes (nao, nao foram descobertos!) até que foi passando a tarde e...

-Miroku, tive uma ideia..

-...

-Ligue pra Sango e pergunto onde ela está, chama ela pra sair e diz que vai passar pra pega-la agora, já que está aqui perto

-Por que?

-Ah meu caro Miroku, porque a K-cham está com ela e se ela vai embora a K-cham também, e assim sai de perto desse imbecil.

-Tá, pra que depois você não venha dizer que não faço nada por você

-...

Sango Kagome e Houjo estavam convetrsando quando foram interrompidos pelo celular de Sango, que teve um susto (pq o cel dela está no bolso e vibrou...)

-Quem é?-perguntou Kagome

-É o Miroku. Com certeza é pra saber onde estou-e atendeu

_-Alo_

_-Oi Sangozinha, como vocè está? Já tô com saudades de você..._

_-Eu também...Mai tenho certeza que você mão ligou s´ó pra me dizer isso né?_

_-É que eu queria saber se vocè quer sair comigo agora?_

_-Agora?_

_-É..onde você esta?_

_-No shopping_

_-Ah, que bom...eu tô bem pertinho, passo ai em 10 minutos_

_-Espera._

_-Que?_

_-É que tô aqui com a K-cham..._

_-Traga ela também_

_-Não sei se ela quer ir agora...deixa eu perguntar..._

Afastou o celular e disse (só que ainda dava pra ouvir do outro lado..)

-K-cham, é o Miroku, quer vir me pegar agora pra sair, você quer ir agora? Ele disse pra você vir também..

Kagome ficou em dúvida, estava adorando conversar com Houjo e se queria esquecer a Inuyasha essa seria a melhor maneira, mais também não queria ficar sem sua amiga por perto...

Foi ai quando Houjo interrompeu a conversa das duas..

-K-cham, você quer ir ao cinema comigo? Depois te levo pra casa...

-Er..eu "aceita" Claro..

Inuyasha ao outro lado ouviu do telefone ouviu isso e ficou com mais raiva. Sua Kagome, sim sua, iria ao cinema com outro, o plano tinha falhado. Eque intimidade era essa? Chama-la de K-cham? Não, não podia aceitar iso..

_-Ok Miroku-disse Sango- Tô aqui na frente do cinema te esperando.._

_-Tô chegando! E a K-cham, vem?-disse temtando parecer inocente- o Inuyasha está aqui comigo..._

_-Não ela vai ficar aqui um pouco mai.._

_-Ok, beijos_

_-Beijos_

Cinco minutos depois (é que o Inuyasha não podia esperar mais) Miroku e Inuyasha chegaram na frente do cinema e encontraram as garotas rindo com aquel "extranho"..

-Oi Sangozinha-disse Miroku se aproximndo para dar um beijo na sua namorada

-Oi-respondeu ela depois de se separar...

-K-cham-disse Miroku abraçado a amiga

Inuyasha ficou ao lado olhado a amiga e vendo o bonita que estava, tinha que fazer algo agora, e quando ia entrar en ação ouviu uma voz, teria que esperar um pouco mais...

-Este é o Houjo, vocês lmbram dele? Da escola...-disse Sango

-Ah...oi-disseram os dois garotas, agora Inuyasha já sabia quem era o tal "extraho"

Então ele teve uma ideia,arriscaaria tudo o que tinha, se aproximou de Kagome e pediu pra falar com ela..

-Pode falar aqui, somos todos amigos e hoje já falei o suficiente com você

Vendo que as coisas não anavam bem ele disse

-Tem certeza que pode ser na frente deles?-disse tentando ganha tempo para estar totalmente segurodo que ia fazer

-Claro-disse ela irritada

-Tem certeza?

-Já disse que sim, vai dizer ou não?

Os treis olhavam atônitos a situação, Houjo achou extranho o relacionamento deles, mais Sango e Miroku, já acustumados e sabendo as razões dos seus amigos entenderam...

Foi então quando Inuyasha se aproximou ao ouvido de Kagome

-O que tá fazendo? – disse ela

-O que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo e que desejo mais que minha propia vida

-...

Lentamente ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e colocou seus labios obre os tão desejados que tinha na frente dele, ela se sorpreendeu muito ...

"Não pode ser, ele não tá fazendo isso...não acredito" Foi então quando ela viu que era verdae e respondeu ao beijo que foi ficando cada vez mais profunco..."É a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida-pensou ela" "Como consegui ficr tanto tempo sem fazer isso?-pensou ele"

Miroku, Sango e Houjo estavam perplexos diante daquela cena..foi quando o casal se separou por falta de ar..

-K-cham-disse Houjo- não sabia que você tinha namorado...você não tinha dito nada

Sango e Miroku ainda estavam tentado processar o que tinha acontecido

-Eu...er..-tentou responder, mais nao sabia o que dizer

-pois agora já sabe-disse Inuyasha feliz por ter sido correspondido e pela reação de Houjo também

-O que?-perguntou Kagome espantada-o que você disse?

-O que ouviu..que você tem namorado

-...

-Sango-disse Houjo- não entendo nada..

-...

-Vocês nos desculpam um momento-disse Kagome, e sem esperar resposta virou para Sango e disse baixonho-inventa qualquer coisa pro houjo e depois me diz pra que eu possa confirmar certo? Mais de um jeito de que va embora...

-Ok

Inuyasha e Kagome se afastaram e quando estavam longe o bastante para não serem ouvidos se sentaram em uma mesa e ela disse

-O que você estava fazendo?

-O que?-disse ele inocentemete

-por que você me beijou? Disse que eu tinha namorado?

-...

-Por que?

-Porque eu quiz...

-Ah, e vocè acha isso razão suficiente pra dizer isso?

-Acho e também porque eu, eu...

-Você que?

-EUTEAMOENAOQUERIAQUEVOCETIVESSEPERTODELE...-disse rápido

-Dele?

-Sim Houjo..

-...

-...

-Er. Eu ta,bém te amo-disse ela ficando vermelha

-Ah sim? Pois nao parecia quando te beijei-disse ele sabendo que não era verdade

-Não?-disse ela se aproximando e ele rndo por ter conseguido o que queria

Voltaram a se beijar como se fosse a última coisa do mundo..

-Vamos.disse Kagomequando se epararam-Sango e Miroku devem estar esperando-se levantou e quando ia dar o primeiro passo sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso e puxando-a para que caisse sobre ele (Inuyasha) que continuava sentado-que?-perguntou ela rindo

-Nada, só pra te dizer que te amo muito

Os olhos de Kagome se enchera de lagrimas e disse- Eu também te amo...-voltou a levantar e disse-já teremos tempo pra conversar...

-Certo...ah, quando você disse que a Sango e o Miroku estavam esperando não falou no Houjo-comentou curioso

-É que disse a Sango pra inventar uma desculpa pra que ele fosse embora

Ele riu quando ela dise isso, a abraçou e começaram a andar até os dois amigos que estavam esperando.

Sango e Miroku viram que seus melhores amigos estavam se aproximando e trocaram olhares cuiriosos, e Miroku disse

-Vocês...?

-Sim-responderam os dois

-Ai, que bom amiga!-disse Sango muito feliz pela amiga

-Então temos que sair pra comemorar...-disse Miroku

-Claro-falaram os treis

-Vamos

Os quatro foram pra o estacionamento (é que elas tinham ido de taxi) e entraram no carro, Sango e Miroku ia nafrente e Kagome e inuyasha (logico!) atrás

Deixaram as garotas na casa de Kagomee combinaram pra ir pega-las a 9..se despidiram e foram embora

Sango estava loucapara aber o que Kagome tinha falado com Inuyasha e ela pra ouvir a desculpa dada a Houjo pela amiga. Só que não esperavam ouvir a noticias que as daria Ayame.

Subiram até o quarto, viram a felicidade no rosto dela (Ayame) e se olharam..

-Vocês não sabe o que aconteceu...-disse feliz

E as duas pensaram "nem você"

CONTINUA...

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado...**

**Demorei a escrever pq estava vianjando, mais agora que as aulas já recomeçaram vou tentar escrever mais rapdo, isso se tivre tempo pq ja to com um monte de provas marcadas começando já sexta...**

**Ah, desculpem ai pelos erros, mais eh q meu pc tá configurado só pra o espanhol e nao pode corregir o portugues ai temum monte de coisa errada..**

**Feliz ano novo! Um pouco atrasado mais tudobem...**

**Kagome K-cham: Obrigada miga pelo apoio! Espero que vc goste desse cap e me de sua opiniao...beijos **

**MJ higurashi: espero que goste desse cap e obrigada pela review..bjus**

**Lokinha: Valeu review e espero que goste da continuaçao..bejus**

**Cami**


	9. Chapter 15

**Deixaram as garotas na casa de Kagomee combinaram pra ir pega-las a 9..se despidiram e foram embora**

**Sango estava loucapara aber o que Kagome tinha falado com Inuyasha e ela pra ouvir a desculpa dada a Houjo pela amiga. Só que não esperavam ouvir a noticias que as daria Ayame.**

**Subiram até o quarto, viram a felicidade no rosto dela (Ayame) e se olharam..**

**-Vocês não sabe o que aconteceu...-disse feliz**

**E as duas pensaram "nem você"**

Cap 15 

Depois de conversar e que explicassem a situação a Ayame e ela a Sango e kagome, foram se arrumar.. duas horas depois ainda estavam indecisas com as roupas que usariam e só terminaram de se arrumar na hora em que Inuyasha e Miroku chegaram, acompanhados de Kouga..

Quando elas baixaram, eles tiveram uma surpresa,Kagome era o centro das atenções, já que não eram só os olhos dourados que estavam sobre ela, e sim os dourados e uns belos olhos azuis. O hanyou ao ver que Kouga a olhava se irritou e morto de ciúmes foi beijar a namorada, pra que Kouga soubesse, já que até então ele não sabia que estavam namorando.

A decepção dele foi grande e todos notaram, menos Ayame (o q o amor não faz, nada mais faz viu, pq nem ver o namorado morrendo por outra, tem q ta muito apaixoonada..hahahaha), depois de se despedirem Kouga levou a Ayame para o caro restaurante que tinha reservado e os outros ficaram conversando sem saber onde ir...

M- e então, onde vocês querem ir?

I- Sei lá, deixa que as meninas decidirem..pq se eh por você... – disse rindo maliciosamente, e sendo acompanho por kagome e por Sango

M- Serio, onde vamos..ja estou cansado de ficar aqui sem fazer nada, preciso entrar em ação ne sanguito? – ao dizer isto passou a mão por onde não deveria e recebeu uma boa mãozada na cara dada por sua amada...

K- Poderíamos ir a Shikkon, sei lá, dançamos um pouco e depois vamos dar um volta...o que vocês acham? – Sango a olhou animada

S – ótima idéia amiga, não poderia ter dito melhor

M – então está dito, vamos a Shikkon, depois decidimos que fazer...

Entraram no carro, Miroku ia na frente com Sango e kagome e inuyasha iam atrás se beijando...

M – Ejem...vocês poderiam fazer isso depois, esse não eh o melhor lugar, estão me distraindo... – disse pra aperrear os amigos

I – tem certeza, pensei que você gostasse de presenciar,alem do mais estamos "tentando" recuperar o tempo perdido... – disse ele rindo

Sango não agüentou e começou a rir e Kagome estava vermelha de tanta vergonha, quando Inuyasha disse no ouvido dela..

I – Já disse o quanto você está linda hoje?

K – Não,acho que não..

I – pois acabo de dizer, você não poderia estar mais bonita..esta simplesmente bela...e o melhor de tudo, eh só minha.. – disse rindo e em seguida a beijou

Chegaram a boate e como conheciam já o segurança da entrada foi mais fácil entrar...já lá dentro, se separaram, Inuyasha e kagome foram pegar umas bebidas e Miroku e Sango foram dançar com a desculpa de que eles tinham muito que conversar...

Mais pouco depois eles dois também estavam na pista dançando, e para surpresa de Inuyasha e de kagome começou a tocar uma musica lenta, a mesma que tocou no dia em que se viram depois de que ela voltasse da França...

I – Senhorita,me concederia este baile? – disse fazendo o típico cavalheiro

K- Claro que sim "excelência" – disse ela tentando não rir

Quando se aproximaram, ele a abraçou e sussurrou no ouvido dela,

I – Lembra dessa musica?

K – Como não iria lembrar? Depois daquela noite, sempre que escuto esta musica só penso em ti

I – ótimo saber, porque comigo acontece o mesmo. Quase não acreditei quando te vi, não estava preparado pra te ver,não sabia nem que você iria chegar esta noite

K – Foi uma verdadeira surpresa pra todos, mais era o que eu queria fazer mesmo, e consegui! – disse rindo

A continuação Inuyasha a beijou lentamente, e continuaram dançando até que ele sentiu uma mão sobre o ombro dele..

... – vejo que não perde o tempo ne?

Ao ver a cara de kagome paralisada ele deu a volta para se encontrar com...

I – Kikyo?

Ki – Quem mais você estava esperando Inuyasha? Ah, esqueceu de dizer a esta – disse se referindo a Kagome – que tínhamos voltado ne? Pobrezinho, as vezes pode ter uma memória horrível , e o pior eh que tinha que me trair logo com essa qualquer..– e ao dizer isso puxou a inuyasha e o beijou

Kagome ao ver isso deu a volta e saiu da boate chorando, desesperada...quando Inuyasha conseguiu se soltar do agarre de kikyo saiu correndo como doido procurando a Kagome. A encontrou num parque que tinha ali perto, onde sempre iam quando eram pequenos.

I – kagome? – ele chamou mais não recebeu resposta, então voltou a tentar – kagome?

K - ...

I – Meu amor, não eh o que parece..

K – Não me diga meu amor, deixe isso guardado pra sua querida Kikyou. Ela agora deve estar lá morrendo de rir e esperando que você volte pra ver como a burra da Kagome caiu nas suas redes como uma besta...

I – que? Eu não voltei com Kikyo, nem voltaria, mesmo que fosse a ultima mulher do mundo

K – Pois não foi o que pareceu agora – disse com sarcasmo – eh mais, diria que eh tudo o contrario – disse rindo amargamente

I – Meu amor, você tem que me escutar...

Mais ela o interrompeu...

K – Primeiro, não me chame de meu amor quando seu verdadeiro amor eh aquela, aquela..coisa, e segundo, não tenho e nem quero te escutar, porque já vi mais que suficiente como para te ruma idéia do que está acontecendo..

I – Não...

K – Quer que eu resuma? Claro, como não, depois daquela briguinha que vocês tiveram, se reconciliaram e pensaram "por que não fazemos com que Kagome caia feito uma patinha aos teus pés ?" e você, por ser simplesmente el quem pedi aceitou,e ai está o resultado...

I – Inuyasha se irritou e gritou- VOCE VAI ME ESCUTAR QUERENDO OU NÃO..

Kagome o olhou mais ficou calada esperando alguma explicação ilógica por parte do hanyou..

I – sempre foi você, e nunca foi Kikyo...ela era uma substituta sua

K – que? – disse sem poder acreditar no que ouvia

i – o que você ouviu, ta certo que no começo gostava dela, mais depois comecei a ver que era só porque ela se parecia a ti, e no dia em que soube que você iria a França tive certeza que era você e não ela a que eu queria..

K – E por que continuou com ela? Nunca tentou falar comigo enquanto estive lá?

I – Continuei com ela porque imaginava que era você, mais apesar de se parecerem muito, eh só por fora, porque vocês duas são pessoas totalmente diferentes, e por imaginar que era você, não queria te perder novamente, mesmo que fosse só uma mera ilusão. E não tentei falar com você porque pensei que você estivesse com raiva de mim, já que também nunca entrou em contato comigo. De qualquer modo, sempre dava um jeito de saber como você estava, nem que fosse escutando atrás da porta como Rin e Sesshomaru falavam.

K - ...- ela não dava credito ao que estava ouvindo

I – no dia em que voltei a te ver na boate não pude acreditar que era você e pensei que estava na frente de uma deusa, serio, não imaginei que você iria ficar tão linda quando crescesse, sabia que seria bonita, mais não tanto, e não pude deixar de pensar em ti nem um momento desde aquele dia..

K – Mais a galera disse que você deixou de sair com eles, mal falava com eles, estava todo o tempo com Kikyo, por que?

I – Porque tudo neles me lembrava você. Estar com eles era como se você também estivesse, e não agüentava chegar em casa depois e ver que era mentira, que foi só uma ilusão, oura mais, então deixei de andar com eles...

K – Mais ai passou a andar com Kikyo e os amigos dela...

I – isso era o que eu queria que eles pensassem, que continuava saindo com outras pessoas, mais na maioria das vezes ficava em casa, algumas vezes sim, eh verdade, sai com os amigos de kikyo, mais foram muito poucas vezes.

I – e agora, valeu a pena me escutar, eh você quem eu amo e quem sempre amei, e sempre será assim..

Ao ouvir isso Kagome só pode fazer uma coisa...beijá-lo

Quando se separaram ela disse.

K – Sabia que eu também sempre esperei por ti?

Ele negou com a cabeça

K – poucos meses antes de vir pra cá sai com uns amigos como era costume, e um deles estava louco por mim, me pediu em namoro e ...

I – que? – ela riu ao ver a reação do hanyou

K – inclusive tentou me beijar, mais não pude aceitar, porque na mesma hora pensei em ti e vi o coração que tinha no pescoço, lembra o que você me deu ante que eu viajasse? E então disse que não

I – você ainda tem o coraçao?

K – e como não teria, foi ele quem me deu forças toda vez que eu pensava em ti, sabia que a pesar de não te ter teria sempre um pedaço de ti...

I – Pois agora você me tem todinho e só pra você...

Se beijaram lentamente e ele disse..

I- Vamos dentro, Miroku e Sango devem estar preocupados já – ela assentiu e sairam de mão dadas

Chegaram na boate e quando encontraram a Sango e Miroku resolveram voltar pra casa. Miroku passou para deixar a Kagome em casa e Inuyasha também ficou lá já que morava perto e seu s amigos estavam doidos pra ficar sozinhos...

Kagome e Inuyasha entraram em casa sem fazer barulho, iriam ficar conversando na sala mais tiveram que mudar os planos quando, ao entrar, encontraram ali a Rin e a Sesshimmaru comemorando algo..

I – Se pode saber o que eh que vocês estão comemorando? S – Se eu disser que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo eh pouco K – E a que se deve tanta felicidade, se podemos saber...

R – maninha...Sessh acaba de me pedir em casamento – disse sem poder conter a felicidade

I e K – Que?

S – o que vocês ouviram

K – Alguém mais já sabe?

R – Não, só vocês, mais amanha vamos dizer aos nossos pais...

I – E pra quando eh o casamento ?

S – Ainda não decidimos, mais quanto antes melhor.

R – E vocês dois, o que estão fazendo tão juntinhos – quis saber curiosa

K – Nós, eh...pois

I – Estamos juntos, e mais felizes impossível

3 ANOS DEPOIS

Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram ao hospital para visitar a Rin que acabava de ter um bebe, uma linda menina com os olhos dourados e o cabelo preto como o da mãe...

Depois de dar os parabéns aos novos papais, Kagome perguntou..

K - E como se chama minha linda sobrinha?

R – Sakura- disse rindo

S – E também queremos saber se vocês querem ser os padrinhos dela

Kagome e inuyasha se olharam e assentiram sorrindo

K – nada poderia me deixar mais feliz...

I – O mesmo digo...

Se despediram e inuyasha foi deixar a Kagome em casa, já que esta noite tinham combinado para ir jantar, e já era tarde...

Na hora marcada Inuyasha chegou a casa de Kagome, ao vê-la não pode deixar de pensar na bonita namorada e na sorte que tinha...

I – você está bela meu amor

K – Obrigada, você também está muito lindo

Já no restaurante, depois de jantar e de dançar um pouco voltaram a mesa e inuyasha disse..

I – Você sabe que dia eh hoje?

K – Algo especial? – disse ela sabendo ao que ele se referia

I – Especial? Especial eh pouco...

K – Sei sim seu bobo...hoje fazemos 3 anos de namoro – e sorriu

I – pensei que voce não lembrasse

K – e como poderia esquecer um dos melhores dias da minha vida

I – Mais de todos modos eu não me referia a isso

K – não?

I - não – e tirou uma caixinha vermelha do bolso e colocou em cima da mesa

Kagome não podia acreditar no que via, abriu a caixinha e encontrou um colar com um coração de oro

K – eh lindo meu amor..

I – você ainda não viu nada, da a volta

E quando ela deu a volta no colar viu que tinha uma pequena frase escrita "_Plus que hier et moins que demain" _ (mais que ontem e menos que amanha)

K – Não posso acreditar, como você conseguiu isto? – disse chorando de felicidade

I – esta frase diz exatamente o muito que eu te amo...Me permite? – disse ele se levantando pra colocar o calar nela... – e isso não eh tudo

Tirou outra caixinha e colocou onde antes estava a primeira..

K – outro?

I – abre – disse sorrindo

Ao abrir segunda caixa viu dentro um belo anel de diamantes, e não pode controlar a emaçao

K - ...Eh,eh

I – Kagome, quer casar comigo?

Não podia falar pela emoção, e respondeu da única maneira que podia naquele momento, beijando-o...

I – Te amo

K – Te amo

E se beijaram para selar todo o amor que se tinham...

_FIM_

**Oi gente...**

**Sei que demorei demais pra escrever este cap, não estava com tempo nemcom computador pq o meu quebrou 5 vezes nos ultimos 2 meses...**

**Ate que fim terminei esta fic, não sei como consegui, e nem como ficou, pq de verdade, não sei nem de onde tirei estas idéias...**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês deixaram...e espero receber algumas, nemque seja pra dizer que ta horrível o cap..hehehehe**

**Beijos **

**Cami**


End file.
